Kitépett oldalak
by Y. Katren
Summary: - Soha nem mondtam, hogy a barátom vagy Naruto - duruzsolta ajkaimba, és türelmesen folytatta tovább, egyre kínzóbbá, egyre kínosabbá váló érintéseit. Bőrömet jeges karmok simították végig, egyszerre okozva fájdalmat, és érthetetlen izgalmat.
1. Chapter 1: Az első oldal

Vadul futottam az erdőn keresztül, nem figyelve, az arcomnak ütköző faágakat. Sietnem kellett, nem veszíthettem időt. Az ágak, vékony ostorként csapódtak bőrömnek, halvány csíkokat vájva, a már meg lévők mellé.

Egy ninja, nem lehet puhány, én pedig nem is voltam az. A homlokpántom alól lecsorgó veríték, csiklandós utat járt be bőrömön, lomhán lecsusszanva orrom mellett, megállapodva arcomon. Mintha csak könnycseppek lettek volna.

_„Út nélküli, célnélküli könnycseppek." _

Egyik karommal türelmetlenül kaptam bőrömhöz, és letöröltem a szinte ragadóssá vált, sós nedvet. Minden zavart, minden idegesített. Legfőképpen Danzou döntése, és a Kagek hirtelen hangulatváltozása. Mintha, már nem akarnák annyira elfogni Sasukét.

Fura, pedig mennyire elszántak voltak.

Hunyorogva pillantottam fel az égszínkék égre, melyről a nap ragyogóan sütött rám. A fák lombkoronái, zöldellő sátorként borultak fejem fölé. Minden gyönyörűen idilli volt körülöttem, annyira fájóan nyugalmas, és rendezett. Még ha csak pillanatnyi harmónia is volt az, amelyben részesülhettem, nem bántam.

Mert mindazt tükrözte, amelyet én soha nem kaphattam, és nem is kaphatok meg. Mert így döntöttem. Akár hagyhattam volna a látszólag értelmetlen üldözést. De ha én is elveszítem a reményt; ki marad neki?

Az égadta világon senki.

Éppen egy küldetésre siettem, melyet csak egy személy számára jelölt ki, az új Hokage. Nekem adta a feladatot mondván, úgyis egyedül én ismerem a terepet. Sakura-channak, a sebesülteket kellett ellátnia, így ő nem hagyhatta el a falut. Kakashi-sensei, a védelmet szervezte meg, így ő is nélkülözhetetlennek bizonyult Konohában.

Így maradtam én. Egyszerűen utasított, hogy nekem kell, végrehajtanom ezt a küldetést.

Egyedül.

Pedig a ninják csapatban járnak küldetésekre, ezt nagyon is megtanultam Kakashi-sensei mellett. De nem volt más választásom, meghátrálni pedig nem akartam, hiába éreztem furcsának a helyzetet.

- _Azok a felhő ninják...Furák_ - sugallta minden egyes porcikám, mégis engedelmeskedtem a parancsnak. - _Hányszor mondtam ellent, akár egy hokagénak is? Most mégis úton vagyok. Miért? _

_„Kit keresek?" _

Mégsem kaptam választ a kérdéseimre.

Hát töretlenül haladtam, Teaország felé. Látszólag könnyű volt a küldetés. A két család, újra egymás torkának ugrott, és az volt a feladatom, hogy közvetítsek közöttük. Meglepett, hogy pont rám osztották ezt a feladatot, de talán van némi esélyünk arra, hogy a láthatatlan ellenfelek, ne robbantsanak ki egy újabb háborút. Az most egyáltalán nem hiányzik Konohának, és az embereknek.

Danzou...Érdekes ember.

Feltehetően, nem véletlenül küldött el Konohából. Bár most a küldetés, és ezzel egy esetleges háború kitörésének a megelőzése, az első. Legalábbis Kakashi-sensei, ezt állította.

A város helyreállítása, már megkezdődött. A kagek pedig úgy döntöttek kivárják, amíg Sasuke megérkezik Konohába. Nem vadásznak rá. Miért is tennék? Hiszen több mint, biztos, hogy felénk tart. Legalábbis az informátorok szerint, a kagekat akarja. Remek!

Mégis pokolian zavart maga a tény, ahogy nyugtatóan rám emelték pilláikat, és bátorítóan rám néztek.

_„Itt leszünk." _

_- Vajon átvernek? Talán igen, talán nem. Sasuke _- sóhajtottam kissé fáradtan -,_ mindent te idéztél elő - _próbáltam hibáztatni magamban őt, de már régen tudtam, hogy a probléma inkább bennem van, és általam generálódik. Amióta a Vég Völgyében, képtelen voltam megállítani, nem szűnt meg bennem, ez a szörnyen nyomasztó érzés.

_- Nem tudtam kellő támaszt nyújtani, a legjobb barátomnak._

_Ennyi._

_- _Az átkozott, idióta teme....- mormoltam magam elé, ahogy vadul elsüvített fejem mellett a langyos, tavaszi levegő. - _Akatsuki lett belőled. Hogyan történhetett ez meg?_ - szorítottam ökölbe kezemet, megpróbálva uralkodni, mérhetetlen dühöm felett. Egyszerűen tehetetlennek éreztem magam, és hiába próbáltam palástolni, jelen pillanatban, az is voltam.

Hiába segítettem a városban, szinte már az őrületig hajszolva magamat, a lakók elégedett, és békés mosollyal veregették meg vállamat, és pihenésre intettek.

_„Naruto! Te már bizonyítottál."_

_- Bizonyítottam, de mit? Hiába, az annyira vágyott elismerés. Nem tudom veled megosztani. _

_„Pihenned kell, biztosan elfáradtál."_

_- Pihenni? Ki tud ilyenkor pihenni? Nevetségesek az emberek!_ - puffogtam magamban. - _Tsunade kómában fekszik, a falu lerombolva. Sasuke Akatsuki tag lett. Ki tudna ilyenkor pihenni? _

Mégis, hiába segítettem erőm felett, és figyeltem a lassan újjáéledő Konohát, úgy éreztem, valami lényeges dologban, nem haladok előre. Sőt, inkább egyhelyben toporgok

Hiába múlt az idő, most sem lett könnyebb. Bár a dolgok változtak, egyvalami nem változott meg bennem.

_„Azt hittem a barátom vagy." _

Megráztam a fejemet, és fogaimat összeszorítva, igyekeztem elűzni magamtól a rám rontó fájdalmat.

_- Talán ezzel a küldetéssel, egy kicsit visszarázódom a dolgokba. _

Próbáltam összepontosítani, és koncentrálni a feladatomra mégis, a gyanú árnyéka, nem tűnt el belőlem teljesen.

Még mindig nem értettem igazán az összefüggéseket. Ki tudja, mi lehetetett Danzou, valódi oka? Amiért pont engem küldött el?

_- Valami zavar, a zsigereimben érzem._

Egyik lábam, halk puffanással érkezett meg a vastag faágra. Minden annyira hallatlanul idilli volt, és békés körülöttem.

Talán még rajzolni sem lehetett volna mesésebbet. Madárdal, elkeverve némi gallyrecsegéssel, melyet lábaim keltettek, ahogy egyik fáról a másikra lendülve, haladtam. Hihetetlen ellentétet alkotott a táj, és mindaz, ami bennem volt. A természet nyugalma mellett, a bennem tomboló vad düh, és mindent elemésztő harag. Mi marad bennem, ha mindez eltűnik?

Ha mindez háttérbe szorul?

Csak a kitölthetetlen űr, a hiány. Egy kiüresedett létezés, mely álomszerű alakot ölt, meggyőzve arról, hogy csupán a dolgok puszta látszólagossága csalja meg érzékeimet.

_- Még mindig úgy érzem, hogy mellettem vagy. Sasuke._

Amikor magam mellé nézek, olyan mintha ott lennél. Mogorván, zsebre vágott kézzel, hideg faarccal. Mintha a lépteidet is hallanám, ahogy mellettem puffannak, tompán, nem keltve zajt. - _Hallom a hangodat is, amikor valamit elrontok, vagy nem tökéletesen hajtok végre._

_- Usuratonkachi!_ - sóhajtod lemondóan a fejemben, ugyanazzal a hangsúllyal, ugyanazzal a törődéssel. Pedig nem vagy ott, mégis úgy érzem, igazán nem mentél el.

_- Hallom a hangodat Sasuke. Amely mindig másképpen cseng. Megrovóan, lenézően, minden érzelmet elhárítóan. _

Ilyenkor tényleg nehéz nevetni. Mert elég csak egy illat, egy hely, egy hangfoszlány, amely azonnal előhív téged, az emlékeimből. Mert amíg gondolunk valakire, és emlékezik a szív, akként gondolunk emlékünk tárgyára, ahogyan belénk vésődött.

_- Én is így gondolok rád._

Barátként, konohai ninjaként, akinek segítenünk kell.

Sokszor pokolian nehéz eljátszanom, hogy erős vagyok, minden helyzetben. Mert nem vagyok az, csak megpróbálom túlszárnyalni a saját gyengeségemet azért, hogy egyszer, tényleg vissza tudjalak hozni.

Minden változik. Csak egy valami nem, a körforgás. A természetben minden meghal, és újjászületik. Ez így van, valóban.

Elismerem.

De úgy gondolom, számunkra megadatott az, hogy dönthessünk a dolgok mikéntjéről. Arról a nagyon vékony sávról, amely ott lebeg születés és halál között. Amelyet életnek nevezünk.

_- A pokolba is teme, meggyőzlek, hogy gyere haza! _

Már régen magam mögött hagytam Tűzföldet, és Teaországban jártam. Látom és érzem is, hiszen mások a fák, még a levegő balzsamos illata is eltérő a miénktől. Olykor kissé fanyarabb, a tealevelek szálldosó aromájától, amelyek körbelengik az ideérkezőket.

_- Itt is voltunk közösen. Mennyi emlék, mennyi hely, amely őrzi a nyomunkat. _

Halk neszezésre figyeltem fel az egyik bokor mögül, mely eltért az eddig megszokottakétól. Azonnal megtorpantam, és fülelni kezdtem.

- _Valaki meglapul ott. Biztos vagyok benne -_ szűkítettem össze szemeimet, miközben előhúztam kunaimat. Egy feszült pillanatig, mely talán csak annyira volt elegendő, hogy a kissé belém rekedt levegőt kifújjam, figyeltem fel a mögülem szállingózó illatra.

_- Lehetetlen_ - suttogták elmém józan zugai, de érzékeim nem csaltak meg.

- Are, are dobe. Azt hittem, elég nagy zajt csapok - hallatszott mögülem, a hideg hang. Mély volt, jeges és hipnotikusan nyugtató.

_- Ő az, itt van _- nyeltem egy hatalmasat, és hangomra visszatalálva megszólítottam_. _Igyekeztem minél hűvösebb és tárgyilagosabb lenni._ - _Teme! Már egy ideje hallottam, ahogy a bokorban motozol, mint egy mókus - emelkedtem fel, kunaimat még mindig a kezemben tartva. Nem hallatszott semmilyen válasz, semmilyen reakció. Összeszedtem maradék erőmet, hogy felé fordulhassak.

A hosszú köpeny, tetőtől-talpig beburkolta, alig engedve rálátást, a hirtelen csendbe burkolózó férfira.

- Máris hajtóvadászat indult ellenem? - kérdezte hidegen, felsőbbrendűen. _- Mintha élvezné ezt a morbid figyelmet. - _Próbáltam távolságtartó maradni és higgadt. De nagyon nehezen ment. - Ne becsüld túl magad, teme! - vakkantottam vissza dühödten. _- Még mindig fel tud húzni. Hihetetlen _- gondolkodtam lázasan, miközben folyamatosan őt fürkésztem_. _

- Látom, az évek nem csiszoltak rajtad túl sokat. - Hangja nyugodt volt, kellemesen simogató. Hűvös, mint egy falatnyi víz, amit magunkra locsolhatunk, ha melegünk van. Mondhatnám, hogy nem változott semmi, ennek ellenére itt állt velem szemben, Akatsuki köpenyben. Álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha így fog állni előttem. - _Mintha az ellenség lennél teme._

- Akatsuki lettél - néztem rám szemrehányóan, pillantásomat belefúrva a hideg, ében gyöngyökbe.

- Így van - értett velem egyet, mintha csak annyit mondtam volna, hogy süt a nap.

- Sasuke! - mordultam rá figyelmeztetően. - Miért vagy itt? - kérdeztem egyre feszültebben, míg ujjaim kissé nyirkosan tapadtak, kunaim hűvös felületére. Nem válaszolt, csak nézett tovább. - _Nem érzek fenyegetést._ _Elképzelhető, hogy Sasuke nem akar megtámadni?_

Bár nem akartam elveszíteni a szemkontaktust, egy pillanatra megrebbent a szempillám. Amikor a másodperc talán töredéke elteltével felnyílt a szemem, már nem ált előttem. Nem volt ott. Csak a játékos fénysugarak táncoltak a fák között, finom hátteret biztosítva a lágyan csicsergő madárdalnak, megvilágítva a levegőben szálldosó apró porszemeket.

_- Hol van? _

- Dobe, még mindig szereted a rament? - kérdezte mögöttem, egy jéghideg hang.

- _Francba! Mikor került mögém? -_ perdültem meg idegesen. - Miféle kérdések ezek Sasuke?! - nyújtottam el hosszan nevét, ahogy a düh, egyre vadabbul pumpálta bennem az adrenalint. - _Mégis mi...Mi a jó fészkes, büdös, jó francokat képel ez?!_ - ordították idegszálaim.

- Nahát dobe - hallatszott hátam mögül a játékos, gúnyos hang. Arrogáns volt, mint mindig. - Nem kérdezhetem meg a régi csapattársamat arról, hogy szereti-e a rament?

- Miért vagy itt? Miért lettél Akatsuki? - kérdeztem hajthatatlanul. Egy lágy suhanás, én pedig megkésve követtem a hihetetlenül gyors ninját. Ajkamba harapva fogtam vissza a kiáltást, amikor váratlanul támadva, kirúgta alólam a bokámat. Gyorsan megperdülve a levegőben, már a környéket pásztáztam. Nesztelenül talpra érkezve, megfeszülve kutattam célpontom után.

- _Úgy játszik velem, mint macska az egérrel _- szisszentem fel dühösen, amikor újra magam mögül éreztem tiszta, friss illatát.

- Gyors vagy - mondtam higgadtan, és újra szembenézhettem a jéghideg, kifejezéstelen rubint szemekkel. Milyen más volt most az arca. Már a mogorvaság nyomait sem láttam rajta. Semmilyen érzelemét.

Csak egy érzéketlen maszkot láttam magam előtt. Bár ne láttam volna semmit.

- _Ez az ember, nem az én Sasukém_ - figyeltem tovább, egyre szomorúbban egykori csapattársamat. Ajkain egy halvány, félmosoly játszott.

- A teSasukéd? - susogta halkan, és közelebb lépve hozzám, egyik kezével megragadta államat. Mukkanni sem bírtam a döbbenettől. Keze annyira meleg volt, és kérges a sok gyakorlástól. Mégis, a porcelánfehér bőr hibátlanul ragyogott előttem.

- Naruto - suttogta halkan, egyre közelebb lépve hozzám. - A céljaimat követem - mondta lágyan, mintha csak magyarázkodni akarna.

- Miféle céljaidat? - morogtam vissza kelletlenül, túlzott közelségétől. Nem válaszolt. - Miféle célok vezethetnek, egy olyan szervezethez, amely jinchuurikiket üldöz? - ordítottam dühödten, és kezét lecsapva államról, elhátráltam.

_- Igen Sasuke, észre sem vetted, és egy olyan társasághoz csatlakoztál, akik pont a magamfajtákat üldözik. El tudod te ezt képzelni? Hogy milyen érzés lehet? Azt a fojtogatóan borzalmas érzést, hogy a legjobb barátom, talán egy nap, meg akar ölni?_

- Nocsak dobe - ragadta meg nyakamat, puszta kezével. Ujjainak szorítása úgy tekeredett torkom köré, mint száz és száz kígyó, nyálkás testének nyálkás ölelése. Undorodtam tőle. Undorodtam a bőrétől, a hangjától

Késemet egy egyszerű mozdulattal szegeztem, lüktető verőerének. Milyen szaporán sodródott ott a vérárama. Elég lenne, csak egy mozdulat, és ez az éltető vér, mind kiáramlana belőle. Nem tartaná életben ezt az áruló testet. - Félsz tőlem? - kérdezte nagyon halkan, egyre közelebb hajolva.

- Attól félek teme - morogtam vissza, és a kunaival kissé megvágtam nyakának bőrét -, hogy meg talállak ölni, a nagy szád miatt. - Most sem válaszolt, csak kifejezéstelenül meredt vissza rám_. - Egyáltalán, egy élő emberrel beszélek? Vagy egy üres dobozzal?_

Némán figyeltem, a karmazsin patak útját, amint lágyan csordogáló, vörös folyamként alábucskázott a tökéletesen fehér mázon.

- Hn - morogta vissza, és már ajkaim felett suttogva, kegyetlenül rám vigyorgott. - Naruto, nem te vagy a célpontom - mondta tárgyilagosan.

- _Miért mondja ezt el?_ - néztem rá megütközve. - Bármikor azzá válhatok Sasuke. Egy olyan szervezet tagja vagy, amely a világunkra tör, amely az én világomba rombol.

- Akkor ebben hasonlítunk - válaszolta halkan, én pedig megdöbbenve kaptam fel fejemet. - _Hogyan? _

- Te egy olyan valamit hordozol magadban, amely az egész ninja világ romlására tör. Ne? Naruto? - Egy pillanatra sem vettem le róla a szemeimet. Pedig legszívesebben ordítva törtem volna be a fejét, ezért a rohadtul igaz, és gusztustalan mondatért.

- Nem értesz Sasuke - leheltem kissé erőtlenül.

- Miért keresel Naruto? Miért követsz? Miért nem hagysz egyszerűen magamra? - záporoztak a fájdalmasan rideg, és tárgyilagos kérdések, melyek apró tőrökként szakították fel, lelkem legrejtettebb sebeit.

Olyan közel hajolt, lehelete már az ajkamat simogatta, haja lágyan cirógatta bőrömet.

- Mert a barátom vagy az istenit már! - ordítottam dühödten, szemeimbe pedig apró, láthatatlan cseppek gyűltek.

Néma csend szállt körülöttünk a tájra. Súlyos, nehéz csend, melyet talán a leggyűlöletesebb hallgatni az egész világon. Már alig kaptam levegőt, úgy nyeldekeltem vissza a könnyeimet. - _Borzalmas, miatta képes vagyok sírni is_. - Sírok, mert a tehetetlen düh, már teljesen felemésztett.

- Sohasem mondtam, hogy a barátom vagy Naruto - nézett rám hidegen, és eltávolodott tőlem. - A céljaim pedig ehhez a szervezethez vezettek.

- Mert csak így tudod megölni a bátyádat? Ha? - kérdeztem fojtott hangon, mégis ellenséges provokációval. A szavak egyszerűen bent rekedtek a torkomban, és nem jutottak tovább onnan. Így csak annak valamilyen elrekedt zugából duruzsoltam. - Tiszteletben tartom a céljaidat Sasuke. De ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem jöhetsz haza - folytattam halkan, szinte esdeklően. Talán már évek óta vártam arra, hogy ezeket a szavakat elmondhassam neki. - Egyáltalán, hogyan tudsz abban a szervezetben létezni? Hiszen vele együtt vagy? - Nem is emlékszem mikor viselkedtem ennyire meggondolatlanul, ennyire naivan, és őszintén.

- Ő már halott. - A három szó, mely hidegen koppant a fák között, mintha nem is egy gyönyörű nyári napon állnánk itt, Teaország egyik legidillibb, és legeldugottabb sarkában. - Megöltem.

_- Hát megtetted végül. Akkor mégis, miért?_ - visszhangoztak bennem az agyon koptatott kérdések, melyeket már ezerszer feltettem magamban. - Miért? - kérdeztem egyszerűen. - Akkor miért?

- Nem kell mindent tudnod - jelentette ki egyszerűen. Olyan távoli lett hirtelen, annyira jeges. Elérhetetlen messzeségbe sodródott, én pedig éreztem a balzsamos levegőben terjengő, vereség szagot.

- Nem engedlek el - mordultam fel, és egy laza mozdulattal nekirontottam. Úgy tért ki előlem, hogy észre sem vettem.

- Hallottam megerősödtél, és legyőzted a vezért - susogta nyakamba, és vállamat elkapva, előrelendítve nekicsapott az egyik göcsörtös élű fának. Nagyot nyekkenve csapódtam neki, felverve a rajta tanyázó madarakat. Azonnal éreztem a számba tóduló vér fémes, kissé sós ízét. Kiköptem a vörös nedvet, feltápászkodtam, és idézésre emeltem kezeimet. - Mégsem tudsz elbánni, azzal az emberrel, aki szeretett városodra tör? Milyen szánalmas, és milyen gyenge alak vagy - jelentette ki kegyetlenül, és katanáját lassan előcsúsztatva tokjából, felém emelte.

- Mi a fenéről vartyogsz Sasuke? - ordítottam magamból kikelve. - Ki a gyenge? Neked soha nem elég? - csaptam felé elszántan. Fülemben csengett a két penge, egymáson súrlódott vészes hangja. - Te soha nem tudod befejezni? Ezt az esztelen bosszúhadjáratot? Megölted a bátyádat - rugaszkodtam el tőle, csak azért, hogy újra, és nagyobb erővel feszülhessek neki. - Mit akarsz még?

- El akarom pusztítani azokat, akik erre az útra vezettek engem, és a bátyámat! - kiabált vissza. Most már ő is, elveszítve hidegvérét.

- Te magad választottad ezt az utat - szorítottam egyre közelebb torkához, saját kardját. Izmaink remegtek az erőfeszítéstől, pengéink kissé megcsúsztak egymáson. Nem tudtam miért nem tér ki előlem, miért nem vet le magáról.

- Őrültséget beszélsz - mordult rám, és egy hatalmas balegyenessel újra nekivágott, a mögöttem kényelmesen terpeszkedő fának.

- Sasuke teme, csak annyit kellett volna mondanod, hogy nem - nyögtem ki halkan, újra idézésre emeltem kezemet. - Kage bunshin no jutsu! - kiáltottam el magam, és klónomat magasra feldobva, már pattantam is fel, készülve az esetleges támadásra. - Henge! - idéztem meg hatalmas shurrikenemet, de ahogyan Kakashi, úgy Sasuke is meg tudott állítani. Bár nem számolt azzal, hogy bevetek még egy klónt. Nem a valódi Narutok álltak vele szemben.

- _Talán nem jön rá_ - mormoltam magamban.

Az árnyékklón, ott időzött az Uchiha mögött, kifejezéstelen arccal feszítve hátának, a fényesen megcsillanó kunait.

- Ugyan dobe! Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan - pattant fel a levegőbe, egyszerre hárítva mind a két klónom támadását. - Azt hiszed, nem láttam, hogy itt vagy? Nem tudod elkerülni a sharingant - állapította meg halkan a hátam mögül, és magához penderítve, nyakamnak szegezte gyilkos fegyverét.

- Franc! - szisszentem fel. A kunai mely mindig naprakészen várakozott a kezemben, most a nyakamtól tartotta távol, Sasuke katanáját. A fémes csikorgás, egy pillanatra megzavarta a ránk nehezedő, feszült csendet.

- Vajon ez a harc, az a harc? - kérdezte higgadtan, hűvös nyugalommal. - _Egyszer meg akarok küzdeni veled. Igen, tisztán emlékszem, hogy ezt mondta._

- Úgyis legyőzlek - sziszegtem indulatosan.

- Úgyis veszítesz - válaszolta vissza komoran.

Nem lehetett eldönteni tulajdonképpen miről beszélünk. Erről a harcról, vagy arról, hogy amit gondolok mennyiben helyes? _- Vajon tényleg nem vagyok elég erős ahhoz, hogy hazavigyem a legjobb barátomat? Vajon tényleg elveszíteném ezt a harcot? Nem tudnám meggyőzni?_

- Sasuke, gyere haza. Kérlek - suttogtam halkan, és a kunait még mindig kettőnk között tartva, belenéztem a szemeibe. Tudom, hogy nem szabad belenézni a sharinganba. Tudom, hogy bármit megtehet velem. Megkínozhat a genjutsujában. Mégis azt akartam, hogy lássa, hogy talán érezze azt, amit én érzek.

Nem válaszolt, csak némán figyelt.

- Nem lehet Naruto - ingatta meg a fejét. Még mindig annyira fegyelmezett volt. - Minket már nemcsak a pillanatnyi céljaink választanak el.

- Hogy érted ezt? Mi köze ennek Konohához? - kérdeztem kissé visszafogottabban.

- Mi köze? - húzta keserű mosolyra ajkait. - Elmondjam? Hát legyen. A bátyámat, a harmadik hokage, és Danzou bízta meg azzal, hogy irtsa ki a klánunkat - közölte velem tárgyilagosan. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy ezek a szavak elhagyták a száját, ajkaim kiszáradtak, a szívem egy pillanatra megszűnt dobogni.

Visszaemlékeztem az idősebb Uchihára, aki sohasem támadt rám, és aki erejének egy részét átadta nekem.

_- Azért, ha Sasuke ellen kellene használnom, hogy megvédjem Konohát. Már akkor tudta, hogy fenyegetéssé is válhat. _

- Sasuke, neked nem kell... - de szavaim elakadtak.

- Hogyan Naruto? Hogyan mehetnék így oda vissza? Amikor legszívesebben, az egész világot elpusztítanám? - Annyi indulat, annyi rejtett seb. _- Úgy sajnálom Sasuke, tényleg. _

- Neked nem kell ezt elhinned, nem kell elhinned, hogy így kell élned! - vágtam hozzá a szavakat. Rám nézett, enyhe lemondással a szemeiben.

- A klánunk puccsot szervezett - folytatta kegyetlenül, tudomást sem véve szavaimról. - Itachinak őket kellett nyomon követnie, és likvidálnia. Ehhez azonban, olyan fejlett fokot kellett elérnie, amely még az ő hatalmas erejét is meghaladta...

- Sasuke! Hallgass! - szóltam rá erélyesen, hangom mégis gyenge tavaszi szellőnek hatott, az övé mellett.

- Így meg kellett szereznie az Uchihák legveszélyesebb, és legfélelmetesebb technikáját, a Mangekyo Sharingant. Melyet, csak a legjobb barátjának megölésével érhetett el. Utána - folytatta kissé megremegő hangon, melyre azonnal felkaptam a fejemet. - Utána beteljesítette a parancsot, és elhagyta Konohát - zárta rövidre az elbeszélést Sasuke. - Ezek után, mit tennél Naruto?

- Sasuke, nem kell egyedül maradnod, nem kell így élned - suttogtam nagyon halkan.

- Válaszolj Naruto! - szólította fel.

- Válaszoljak? Megteszem, de vajon megértesz? - sóhajtottam fájdalmasan. - Gyűlölhetném ezt a várost, az apámat, amiért belém pecsételték a démon rókát. A város miatt kell együtt élnem, ezzel a szörnnyel, elfogadva az emberek utálatát. Mégsem sajnáltam, egy pillanatig sem. Szomorú voltam, letört, és értetlen. Egészen addig, amíg meg nem tudtam, hogy valakik miatta veszítették el a családjukat, a gyermekeiket, és ezért gyűlölik a bennem élő szörnyeteget. Azonosítva engem vele, a Kyubival. Így a gyűlöletük kiterjed rám is - tettem hasamra a kezemet, megsimogatva a pecsétet. - Megküzdöttem azért, hogy elfogadjanak - csuklott el hangom egy pillanatra, ahogy a rengeteg fájdalmas emlék az eszembe ötlött. Mégis, a tengernyi fájdalmat követte a megbékélés. - Az én apám is miatta halt meg. Mondhatnám azt, hogy nekem is más élet járt volna. Gondolhatnám ezt Sasuke, és hova jutnék? Nem lenne Sakura-chan, nem lenne Kakashi, nem lenne a falusiak tisztelete - folytattam ellágyulva. - Nem panaszkodom miatta, nem. Mert, nekem ez a sorsom, ez a rendeltetésem. Együtt fogok élni ezzel, ahogyan neked a családod tragédiájával kell együtt élned. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy azt az utat kell járnod, amire az emlékeid kényszerítenek - szegtem fel fejemet, és újra belenéztem az immáron fekete szemekbe.

- Azt hiszed, valóban érted, miről beszélek? - vette el lassan katanáját a torkomtól.

Fényévek. Fényévek választottak el attól az embertől, akit a világon, a legjobb barátomnak tartottam. Ugyanazzal a problémával küzdöttünk, mégis teljesen más oldalakról közelítettük meg azt.

- Miért nem ölsz meg? Hiszen a sharingan fejlettebb változatára van szükséged - tettem hozzá halkan.

- Ezt soha nem mondtam - felelte szárazon, és immáron fegyvertelenül néztünk szembe. Kunaimat a tartójába helyeztem, és várakozóan rápillantottam.

- Akatsuki vagy, egy napon engem is le kell vadásznod - mordultam fel.

- Lehetséges - válaszolta rezzenéstelen arccal.

- Nem fogom feladni Sasuke - jelentettem ki halkan.

- Nem fogsz meggyőzni Naruto - tekintettek rám a hideg, ében szemek.

- Menekülsz Sasuke, elfutsz a barátaid elől - próbáltam meg hergelni, hátha előcsalhatom belőle azt az embert, akit ismertem. De az Uchiha, csak egy megvető félmosolyra húzta ajkait. - Gyáva vagy! - vágtam belé, az éles kést.

- Micsoda arrogancia, micsoda önelégültség! - csillant fel dühösen izzó szemeiben a sharingan. Még gondolkodni sem volt időm, még pislogni sem. Máris előttem termett, és a fának szorítva testemet, hozzám préselődött.

- Mit akarsz tőlem Naruto? Menjek vissza bohócot játszani Konohába? - sziszegte mérgesen arcomba, miközben kezeimet lefogva megakadályozta, hogy idézhessek, vagy a kunaim felé nyúlhassak. Talán nem is akartam fegyvert rántani ellene.

- Csak gyere...Gyere haza - tagoltam szavaimat, lassan elnyújtva a szavakat. Néhány madár újra csak boldogan trillázva énekelt felettünk, olyan könnyedséggel, olyan hévvel, mint a szerelmesek.

- Nem vagyok rá képes - suttogta ajkaim felett, lehelete megcirógatta, és cserepesre szárította az enyémeket. Kissé megnedvesítettem őket, hogy beszélhessek.

- Melletted leszek, mindenben - suttogtam belemerülve a sharinganba. - _Sasuke, megtennék érted bármit!_

- A bármi, egy nagyon tág fogalomkör. Ugye tudod? - suttogta, és ajkával nagyon finoman hozzáért az enyémekhez. Szemeim hatalmasra nyíltak, és kétségbeesetten próbáltam feldolgozni a sokkhatást, amely ért. Finom, tapogatódzó érintéseket éreztem arcomon, melyek felperzselték bőrömet.

De nem a vágy égetett, hanem a döbbenet, az értetlenség, és a fájdalom.

- Sasuke mit művelsz? - suttogtam megreszketve, ahogy száraz ajkaimat egyre több, és több pilleszárny érintés érte. - Azt mondtad, a barátom vagy, nem teheted ezt - tiltakoztam erőtlenül. Nem tudtam mit kezdeni a helyzettel.

- Soha nem mondtam, hogy a barátom vagy Naruto - duruzsolta ajkaimba, és türelmesen folytatta tovább, egyre kínzóbbá, egyre kínosabbá váló érintéseit. Bőrömet jeges karmok simították végig, egyszerre okozva fájdalmat, és érthetetlen izgalmat. Izmaim kissé megremegtek, ahogy szorosabban feszült nekem, az izmos férfitest. Most először tekintettem Sasukéra úgy, mint férfira.

_- Egy férfi ölel. Egy férfi csókolgat. _

_Sasuke. _

- Ne csináld ezt! - susogtam erőtlenül, és kezeimet megpróbáltam kiszabadítani szoros fogásából. Mintha meg sem hallotta volna, úgy folytatta kínzásomat. Ajkai közé vette felső ajkamat, és finoman szívni, harapdálni kezdte azt, miközben ujjaival folyamatosan masszírozta tenyereimet. Miután végigkóstolta szám felső részét, letért az alsóra.

_- Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt csinálja, nem...Én ezt nem akarom _- nyöszörögte tudatom, egy még józan szeglete_._

_- Nem hiszem el, hogy hagyom neki._

Nyelve nagyon finoman, szinte kérlelően ostromolta szám vékony vonalát, bízva benne, hogy utat engedek neki. Szemeim kimeredve pásztázták a hófehér, tökéletes arcot, az ében pillákat, a szép vonalú szemöldököt.

Szebbnek, és finomabbnak láttam, mint egy nőt.

_- Hogyan gondolhatok ilyet? Ő egy férfi, a csapattársam, a barátom._

De gondolataimat azonnal elterelte, kutakodó harapdálásaival. Milyen puhák voltak azok az ajkak. Az a rózsás, tökéletes száj, amely olyan kegyetlen szavakat volt képes megformálni. Mégis, némi örömet, és vágyat éreztem mérhetetlen zavarom, és enyhe undorom mellett.

Igen vágytam rá. Egyre inkább vágytam arra, hogy folytassa, hiszen addig legalább velem volt, addig legalább mellettem volt.

Bőrének illata belekúszott az orromba, kényszerítve agyamat, hogy jegyezzem meg, raktározzam el a megszerzett információkat. A sötét szemek, hideg vágyakozással pillantottak rám. Nyelve nedves várakozással simogatta ajkaimat, néha feszegetve, kicsit beljebb haladva, elakadva fogaim akadályában.

_- Ha most engedem neki, ha most ez megtörténik...Mivé válunk egymás számára? _

Egy pillanatig még éreztem a levegő simogatását, utána már csak az arcomat érő meleg, kérges kezeket érzékeltem. Furcsa, kettős érzés volt ez. Mindent éreztem, hallottam magam körül. Az ő forrón fújtató lihegését, mely annyira halk volt, amikor számat egy kissé megnyitva, magamba fogadtam nyelvét.

A madarak csicsergését, a kisállatok motozását az avarban. Lehunytam a szemeimet, és arra gondoltam, amit teszek az borzalom.

- _Undort kellene éreznem, megbotránkozást, mégsem csak ezt érzem._

Helyette összeszorított szemekkel élveztem, a gyengéden simogató csókot, kezeinek lágyan cirógató érintését, melyek arcomról kiindulva, lassan letérve nyakamra, lejjebb húzták, felsőm cipzárját.

Nem viszonoztam a csókot, csak hagytam neki, hogy számat feltérképezve, belepréseljen a mögöttem tornyosuló fába. Az éles, elöregedett kérges felület, még a ruhán keresztül is a bőrömbe vájt, vad borzongást indítva el testemben.

- Sasukeh - suttogtam halkan, amikor elszakadt tőlem egy pillanatra. Pillái lassan nyíltak fel, én pedig még nagyobb zavarral küszködve, tanulmányozhattam magamat fekete szemeiben. Arcom pírban égett, ajkaim felduzzadtak, finoman ízlelgető csókjától.

- Nem lehet - leheltem halkan. - A barátom vagy, ezt nem tehetjük - rebegtem egyre pirosabb arccal.

- Nem Naruto, te nem a barátom vagy - suttogta újra, és még mindig kifejezéstelen arccal felemelte karjaimat, hogy a saját nyaka köré fonhassa.

Miért engedtem? Miért hagytam? Nem tudom. Csak néztem, mintha nem is ebből a világból valók lennénk, mintha az egész élet, az egész univerzum, csak egy gyorsan múló, és átrendezhető díszlet lenne.

_- Vajon mikor enyészik el mindez? Mikor ébredek fel?_

Automatikusan öleltem át, és közben az arcát néztem. _- A második csókomat is elloptad Sasuke. _

Újra engedtem neki. De ezúttal finoman, és bátortalanul megérintettem a számba sikló, nedves izmot. Halk nyögést kaptam válaszként, melyre szemeim azonnal felpattantak. Sasuke arca, annyira földöntúlinak hatott abban a pillanatban. Talán el sem hittem, hogy mindez valóban a valóságban történik.

- Nem a barátom vagy Naruto - susogta újra, ahogy egy pillanatra elszakadt tőlem. - Nem az.

_„Szüksége van rám."_


	2. Chapter 2: A második oldal 1 rész

Finom érzések suhantak végig bőrömön, ahogy egy tétova, mégis hűvös érintéssel elengedett. Csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy rázott a hideg. A csókjától. Ami azonban még inkább meglepett, az a nyomában fellépő hiány és a miatta érzett szégyen volt. Pusztán attól, hogy nem éreztem testemen a kezeit, valamilyen űrt véltem felfedezni a lelkemben; és ez egyáltalán nem tetszett.

_- Ez így nem helyes. Mert, egyszerűen, nem természetes. Francba veled, teme! Nem érezhetek így. Irántad _- szívtam be egy kissé élesebben a levegőt, mint ahogyan szerettem volna_._ Egy kissé összerándult a teste, ahogy sharinganos pillantásával belemélyedt tekintetembe. Majd még jobban lazított fogásán, szinte már alig érintve. Minden egyes idegszálam pattanásig feszült a bennem túlcsorduló hévtől, a fellobbanó haragtól, a félelem zsigereket tépő egyvelegétől.

Némán őrjöngtem.

Az a rohadtul, áruló nyugalom amely körülöttünk lebegett, csak tovább fokozta tehetetlen dühömet. Az a nyavalyás álbéke, töretlenül áradt az erdő üde zöldjéből, a lágyan megzizzenő levelekből, az avarban matató madarakból. Megpróbált belénk szivárogni, torzan láttató tükörként tolva képünkbe, vágyainkat, céljainkat.

_- Nevetséges!_

Legszívesebben üvöltve téptem volna szét a minket még összetartó, láthatatlan kötelékeket; csak ne élvezzem, ennyire a közelségét.

- _A büdös francba!_ - csikordultak meg egymáson fogaim, ahogy igyekeztem visszafogni indulataimat. Talán megérezte a belőlem áradó feszültséget, és azért engedett el. Vagy csak a saját szórakozása miatt, hogy aztán újra közeledve hozzám, elnyújthassa provokatív játékunkat.

_- Játszol velem? _- nyeltem vissza az óvatlan kérdést, nem merve feltenni neki. Túlzottan tartottam az esetleges választól, és a saját reakciómtól. _- Még nem akarom hallani. _

Szerettem volna úgy tenni, mintha nem értenék semmit. Annyira jó lett volna, olyan könnyű, nem venni tudomást a dolgok valódi mikéntjéről. Csak egy vigyor kellet volna, egy apró mozdulat, mellyel eltolhatom magamtól. - _Valójában mit is csinálunk mi itt, ha? Teme?_ - kérdezném nevetve, élvezve a harc hevét, miközben felé hajítok egy kunait. Hiszen ellenfelek vagyunk, akiknek meg kell egymással küzdeniük. Mert le kell zárnunk, azt a hosszú ideje húzódó rivalizálást, amely bennünket összeköt. Ez a barátságunk alapja.

_- De, ha most eltaszítom magamtól, akkor végül mi történne? Talán elmenne? A távozásával pedig elveszne az esély, amelyet annyira vártam? _- remegtem meg egy pillanatra a felismerés erejétől. - _Elveszíteném a célt, melyet eddig követtem. Elveszíteném Sasukét. _

Túlzottan komoly volt a helyzet, semhogy nevetve hátat fordíthassak neki. Az érzéseim is valóságosak voltak, bármennyire szerettem volna magamhoz térni, ebből a végtelenül szürrealisztikus, nyomasztó álomból.

_- Franc! _- átkozódtam némán, fogaimat összeszorítva. - _Meghátrálnék? Uzumaki Naruto, soha nem hátrált meg semmitől _- próbáltam lelket önteni magamba, felhasználva pusztító haragomat. Mindig úgy gondoltam, képes leszek szembenézni Sasukével, mint ellenféllel. Ha egyszer legyőzöm az azt jelenti, elég erős vagyok hozzá, hogy hazavihessem. Miért gondoltam azt, hogy ő is feltétlenül el fogja fogadni mindezt? Mert nem számítana hogyan, vagy milyen módon, de meggyőzném, hogy jöjjön haza. Mert Konoha az otthona, bármilyen otthon is az. Mert a falujának, és a barátainak szükségük van rá.

Mert ő a legjobb barátom, és soha nem hagynám cserben.

_- Azt mondta, nem vagyok a barátja. Kérdezhetném, hogy akkor mi vagyok? De mi értelme lenne feltennem, egy már megválaszolt kérdést? Úgyis érzem, mit jelent ez a mondat és ez a tény, mindent megváltoztat közöttünk._

_Közöttünk._

_Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy ezt a szót használom, magunkra. _

Játszani az értetlent, a bolondot úgy, hogy közben tökéletesen értjük és látjuk a körülöttünk történő dolgokat, a lehető legtökéletesebb útvonal a menekülésre. A legkönnyebb dolog a világon, lehunyni a szemünket és becsukni a fülünket.

Azonban...

_- Én, nem fogok elfutni_ - szorítottam össze ajkaimat elszántan, és egy pillanatra nem figyeltem másra, csak a velem szemben álló férfira. Alig látható vigyor húzódott számra, győzedelmes, és elszánt. - _Megígértem Sasuke, hogy hazaviszlek. Nemcsak Sakurának, nemcsak Konohának és a barátainknak, hanem magamnak is. Milyen ember az, aki a saját ígéretét sem képes megtartani? Hogyan válhatnék így felelősségteljes, hokagévá? Egy olyan emberré, aki ha szükséges, kérdés nélkül mindenkiért képes lenne feláldozni önmagát? Hiszen a saját barátomat sem tudom megvédeni, önmagától._

Csak néztem, a velem szemben álló Uchihát.

Sasukét.

Annyira másképpen, egy újabb nézőpontból láttam most őt. Még mindig az ölelésemben tartottam, hiába lazult az övé, szinte a semmivel egyenlővé. Úgy karoltam át, mint egy kedves a szeretőjét. Bőrének melege átsugárzott az enyémbe, nyugtató balzsamként áradva szét tagjaimban, mérsékelve hirtelen támadt haragomat. Szerettem volna látni a szemeit. De a fekete gyöngyöket elfedte az eléjük hulló, ében hajzuhatag. Nem nézett rám, nem tudtam kifürkészni a tekintetéből, mire gondolhat, mit érezhet. - _Nem mintha eddig annyira sikerült_ _volna_ - húztam el ajkaimat. Csak érezni tudtam őt. Még mindig hozzám tapadva állt, rendületlenül, hajthatatlan makacssággal. A vállam felett szuszogott, egy apró résnyire testemtől, éppen annyira kínzóan közel, hogy folyamatosan magamon érezhessem, borzongató leheletét. A puha, fekete tincsek olykor megcirógatták arcomat, ha éppen a játékos szél belekapott és fellendítette őket a levegőbe.

_- Nem is tudtam, mennyire puha a haja _- szimatoltam bele egy rövid pillanatra az egyik fürtbe, amely orromnak csapódott_._ Kellemes volt az illata. - _Olyan friss. _

Szemeim kitágultak, és alig halhatóan nyeltem egyet, ahogy felfogtam mit teszek. _- Benne gyönyörködöm. Ez...Abszurdum. Nem folytathatom ezt tovább. Teljesen megőrültem?_

Kezeim lassan lecsúsztak mellkasára, hogy eltolhassam magamtól, mentve józan eszem utolsó védősáncait. Pilláimat lecsuktam, hogy ne láthassam arcát amikor eltaszítom magamtól.

- Oi dobe! - állította meg mozdulatomat, a fülemben csengő, kellemes hang. - Nyugtalannak tűnsz - simogatott meg lágy tónusával. Olyan könnyedén sikerült manipulálnia, mintha csak erre született volna. Kiegyensúlyozott, bénító csendessége belekúszott zsigereimbe, lágyan végigszánkázva az izmaimon. Mélyet sóhajtottam, ahogy tenyereim szinte felforrósodtak, az alattuk feszülő, fekete szöveten. Jólesett ez a tétlen nyugalom, ez a bágyadt harmónia. Mérhetetlen csend, amit csak a közelében érzékeltem.

- _Pillanatnyi béke_ - pattantak fel szemeim, és csodálkozva tekintettem körbe. Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy pont mellette fogom érezni, ezt a harmóniát, a boldogság végtelen illúzióját. Ütemes szívverésének ritmusa, alattomosan átkúszott tagjaimba, még jobban beletaszítva, az őt mindig körbelengő, hideg nyugalomba. Most jöttem rá, hogy még sohasem figyeltem ennyire Sasukéra. Vagy inkább, még nem volt alkalmam megfigyelni, ezt az oldalát.

Lassan, tapogatózva ismertem meg a tincseit, állának és ajkainak finom vonalát. Mintha egy idegenre pillantottam volna, úgy fürkésztem arcvonásait, alig látható rezdüléseit. Nem arról volt szó, hogy kisebb korunkban ne figyeltem volna meg a technikáit, a mimikáját, a gesztusait, melyekből annyira kevés jutott nekünk. Ahogy visszapörgettem emlékeimet, csak most jöttem rá, milyen sokszor tartottam szemmel őt; a nagy riválisomat. Természetesen kerestem a gyengéjét és azt, miképpen győzhetem majd le, elismertetve vele, hogy egyenlőek vagyunk.

Figyeltem a mozdulatait, miközben hárította az ellensége támadásait; néztem, amikor pecséteket formált. Fürkésztem, amikor a ramenesnél evett, pálcikáira felfűzve a tésztaszálakat, hogy utána bekebelezhesse ajkaival, a csúszkáló darabokat. A gondolattól, apró borzongás indult el gerincem mentén, lassan haladva tarkóm felé, hogy végül felborzolhassa az összes pihét nyakamon. Most is lopva őt szemléltem, és a rajta nyugvó kezeimet.

- Teme, beszéljük meg - mormoltam magam elé, és finoman megpróbáltam eltolni magamtól. Életemben először, tényleg úgy látszott, hogy védekező állásba vonulok. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam rendesen kezelni, a kialakult helyzetet, az összekuszált érzéseimet. Nem tudtam csak úgy átadni magamat annak a felfoghatatlan és zavart érzéstömegnek, ami bennem feszült. Éreztem a vágyat, de tudtam, hogy nem szabad ilyet éreznem. _- Nem akarom ezt érezni iránta. _

- Nem akarok beszélgetni - jelentette ki szilárdan, még mindig vállam felett elnézve a semmibe. Halkan felmordultam, jelezve tiltakozásomat a váratlan csendre intés miatt. Eddig zavart, hogy nem látom a szemeit; mégis ebben a pillanatban, talán örülnöm kellett volna, hogy nem nézünk egymásra.

_- Ki tudja, mit látnánk egymás arcán? Nem akarom látni, nem akarom, hogy rám nézzen_ - szegeztem pillantásomat, a kezeimre. _-_ _Egyáltalán nem így terveztem, ezt a dolgot. _

Még mindig bénítóan hatott rám a közelsége, az érintése; az eltelt percekben kapott és adott csók élménye. Csak dermedt várakozással fürkésztem a mozdulatait, a légvételeit, folyamatosan arra várva, mi lesz a következő lépése, és ha tesz is valamit, arra hogyan reagálok.

_- Még sohasem voltam ennyire közel hozzá. Vagyis így nem. _- Halvány remegést éreztem, mely gyomromból indult útjára, lassan eluralva porcikáimat. Lábaim finoman megroggyantak, mintha nem tudnák tartani a súlyomat. Jobban nekidőltem a mögöttem levő fának, és fejemet hátrahajtva, a szikrázóan kék égre néztem. Nem akartam, hogy észrevegye a gyengeségemet, mégis kissé közelebb húzódott hozzám. Megtartott.

- _A fenébe is, ő az ellenfelem! Nem állhatunk itt, így mint egy..._ - Ki sem akartam ejteni ezt a szót. Kezeim egyre jobban elerőtlenedtek és lassan lecsúsztak mellkasáról. A lágyesésű anyag, összegyűrődött izzadt tenyereim alatt, miközben folyamatosan simítottam végig köpenyét. Kissé megremegett a teste, de nem értem rá ezzel foglalkozni.

- _Hazugság ez a béke, ez a nyugalom, amelyet mellette érzek. Ez nem létezik, ez csak önáltatás. Ha meg akarom győzni arról, hogy jöjjön haza, nem lehetek gyenge - _haraptam talán egy kicsit túlzottan is erősen ajkaimba, és tovább figyeltem lehanyatló kezeim útját. Még csak kísérletet sem tettem arra, hogy megakadályozzam kontaktusunk megtörését.

_- Össze kell szednem magam! Gyerünk!_ - gyűlt torkomba egyre nagyobb gombóc, ahogy könnyeimet nyeldestem vissza. Itt állt előttem, mégis azt kívántam, legyen minél messzebb, hogy ne érinthessen, ne simíthasson. Ne érezhessem, a keze nyomán fellobbanó lángokat. Meglepetten összerezzentem, ahogy két erős, meleg tenyér zárta, óvó védelmébe enyéimet. Egy szó nélkül visszacsúsztatta ujjaimat mellkasára. Most sem nézett rám, mintha ott sem lennék. Kezei szilárdan tartották enyéimet, teljesen magától értetődőnek tekintve ölelésemet. Pilláimat egy pillanatra lehunytam, kirekesztve a szemeimbe szűrődő napsugarak fényét.

- Teme, még mindig nem árultad el, hogy miért vagy itt? - nyitottam fel szemeimet, és ránéztem sápadt, kifejezéstelen arcára. Az ében tekintet, még mindig nem figyelt rám. Nem kaptam választ, csak egy hosszú, de annál beszédesebb hallgatást. Furcsa, de ez a csend egyáltalán nem hatott rám nyugtalanítóan, vagy nyomasztóan. Nem volt zavaró, inkább olyan természetes. - Miért nem akarsz válaszolni? - folytattam az értelmetlen kérdezősködést. - Nem válaszolsz nekem, soha - mormoltam kissé ingerülten.

- Már el is felejtettem, milyen sokat beszélsz dobe - fordultak felém a sötét szemek, és szinte játékos mosollyal rám villantak. - Nem nyilvánvaló? Naruto? - komolyodott el váratlanul.

- Tudtad, hogy itt leszek? - kérdeztem egyszerűen, és kezeimet megpróbáltam kitépni szorításából. - _Szórakozik velem?_

- Nem - válaszolta félvállról. Egy pár percig, dermedten meredtünk el, egymás vállai felett. - Te?

_- Tessék? _- pillantottam rá értetlenül. - Nem - ráncoltam össze szemöldökömet. Már megint terelni akar. - Gyere haza - kértem újra, de kérésem inkább parancsnak hangzott. Ajkait halvány, szarkasztikus mosolyra húzta.

- Már parancsolgatsz is? - kérdezte tárgyilagosan.

- Elmondhatnád Danzounak, hogy vissza akarsz jönni és csak a bosszúd vezérelt - kezdtem bele lázasan, nem véve tudomást egyre sötétülő tekintetéről. _- Igen, ez a lehető legjobb ötlet. Sasuke visszajön velem, elmond mindent Danzounak, hogy mit, miért tett. Igen, hát persze! Hiszen, ha elé járul akkor az azt jelenti, másképpen döntött, és újra konohai ninja kíván lenni._ - Egy őrült pillanatra valóban elhittem, hogy a tervem kivitelezhető - _Istenem! _- csapott belém a felismerés, mely azonnali remegésre késztetett. - _Miért érzem azt, hogy ez így nem fog működni?_

- Félreértesz dobe - villantak rám figyelmeztetően, hideg szemei. - Nem akarok magyarázkodni. Senkinek - jelentette ki ridegen és elutasítóan. - _Sasuke, csak nemet kell mondanod, és velem tartanod. _

- Úgy érzem, megértené - folytattam hajthatatlanul, pedig már jócskán éreztem, hogy kezdem túllépni, azt a bűvös határt, amely még a mindig fegyelmezett Sasukénál is problémát jelenthet.

- Hallod magad? Ha? - kapta el újra egyik kezével nyakamat, és közel húzva arcához, ismét ajkaim felett duruzsolt. Egy pillanatra összerezzentem, de nem a rémülettől. Önkéntelen reakciómmá vált, amint hozzámért. - Mert, ha valóban hallanád magadat, nem gondolnád komolyan azt, amit mondasz. Danzou? - A kegyetlen élű hang végigcsikorgott fülemben. - Danzounak, mit magyarázzak el? - kérdezte hideg gúnnyal.

- Missing-nin lettél teme - nyögtem fájdalmasan, és kezeimmel belemarkoltam a fekete szövetbe. Már nem tudtam magamon uralkodni. Ez túlment minden határon. Többé már nem számít konohai ninjának. Nem tartozik közénk. Ő pedig nem érzi, egyszerűen nem fogja fel a szavak súlyosságát, hogy valójában mit jelent ez. _- Mit jelent ez nekem, Sasuke. _

Legszívesebben letéptem volna róla, ezt az átkozott, rohadt köpenyt, amely annyira rikítóan tolta a képembe, hogy az Akatsuki szervezet tagja. - Missing-nin - ráztam meg erőtlenül, lassan tagolva a szavakat. _- Nem érti? Miért nem fogja fel ennek a ténynek a súlyosságát?_

- Nem fogok magyarázkodni - nézett rám hideg kegyetlenséggel, újra közelítve szám felé.

- Nem mondok le rólad - leheltem halkan, és ajkaim újra megnyíltak övéi előtt, ahogy forrón rám tapadtak. Ebben a csókban, most nem volt semmi finomság, vagy figyelmesség. Keményen tapadt hozzám, mintha csak belém akarná vésni a szavait.

- _Nem megyek. Nem magyarázkodom._ - Ez volt ő, Uchiha Sasuke. Átkozott nemek sorozata, melyeket most először, gyűlöltem a világon. Rezzenéstelen tekintettel figyelt, koromfekete pillái még erősebb kontúrt rajzoltak a hidegen izzó, ében tekintet köré. Nem hunyta le a szemeit, úgy olvasztott magába. Egy néma harc, amelyből még egyikünk sem tudta, hogyan fog kikeveredni. Győztesként, vagy vesztesként. Győzni akartam. Minden erőmmel, minden idegszálammal. Ő pedig csak meredt bele az arcomba közvetlen közelről, mintha beleláthatna az agyamba, a gondolataimba, és ettől rosszul voltam. _- Ne nézz! Nem akarom, hogy láss!_

Elemi erővel tört rám az idegesség, ahogy újra bennem táncolt követelőző nyelve ellágyulva, édesen izgatva, megint belevonva, testének varázslatos bűvkörébe. Annyira fájt, annyira égetett ez a törődés.

_- A fenébe is! _- nyeltem vissza egy újabb adag könnyhalmot, mert ismét engedtem neki.

Ajkai egyre gyengédebben, egyre hívogatóbban simogattak, eltompítva az előző, szinte bántóan kemény csók élét. Képtelen voltam nem viszonozni, ezt a tapogatózóan lágy kóstolgatást. Pilláim egyre sűrűbben hullottak szemeimre, de még tartottam magam. Nézni akartam őt.

Simogató tenyerei ismét arcomon voltak, majd egyik keze besiklott fürtjeim közé, és tarkómnál fogva, szorosabban magához húzott. Csókja egyre mélyült, ahogy az eddig visszafogott szenvedélyéből, egy falatnyit útjára engedett. Szabad keze alig érezhetően végigsiklott mellkasomon, hasamon; a következő pillanatban már csak a vállaimat érő, lágy masszírozásokat éreztem. Felsőmet finoman lesimítva rólam újra hozzám dörgölődzött, és tovább folytatta birtokló nyelvjátékát. Egy pillanatra elengedett, hogy egyre homályosuló szemei magukba ihassák, nyálától csillogó ajkaim látványát. Várakozva nézett rám, én pedig kissé elbódulva csókjától, fürkésztem sötét tekintetét.

Vár. Valamire vár.

_- Mit tegyek? _

A még mindig hideg tekintet, elzárkózva mélyedt belém. Megint nem tudtam kiolvasni belőle semmit. Megfejthetetlenül és ridegen nézett le rám, nem közvetítve semmilyen érzelmet. Pólóm hidegen tapadt nyirkos testemre, és hiába sütött melengetően a nap, jeges borzongás nyaldosta végig bőrömet, végig borzongatva idegvégződéseimet. Kezei finoman rásiklottak az enyémekre, átmelegítve kihűlt végtagjaimat.

Ujjaim görcsösen remegve szorongatták köpenyét. Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy mennyire erősen kapaszkodom belé. Kezeivel nyugtatóan masszírozni kezdett, hogy merevségem oldódhasson. Hatalmasat nyelve hagytam neki, hogy irányítsa kezeimet, lassan vezetve fel nyakához, rákulcsolva reszkető, jéghideg ujjaimat a patentokra.

- _Oldd ki őket!_ - sugallták a megbabonázó szemek, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Csak türelmesen várakozva figyelt tovább, ragadozóként tartva szemmel minden egyes rezdülésemet. Kezei pilleszárny érintésekkel siklottak újra arcom és kuszált fürtjeim felé, hogy ujjait újra élvezettel elmeríthesse hajamban.

- _Mit tegyek?_ - hangzott fel bennem újra az üresen kongó kérdés. _- Ha én most ezt megteszem...Akkor, minden megváltozik_ - nyaltam meg kicserepesedett ajkaimat. - _Mégis. El akarom őt utasítani?_ - pillantottam fel a kifejezéstelen szemekbe. Nem kellett beszélnünk, nem volt szükségünk szavakra. Azok nélkül az elcsépelt, emberi nyelven semmit sem mondó hangtöredékek nélkül is értettük, éreztük egymást. Mert ezen a nyelven nem lehet leírni, kimondani mindent.

Az első kapcsot oldottam ki a legnehezebben. Engem is meglepett, milyen könnyedén követte a többi. Legnagyobb szégyenemre annyira remegett a kezem, mint egy gyenge kis nyárfalevél a süvítő szélben. Sasuke mégsem nézett rám lenézően. Ridegen fürkészte, rezzenéstelen arccal tétova, szakadozott mozdulataimat. Csak bámultam az elém táruló hófehér, izmokkal tarkított mellkast, mely szaporán emelkedve és süllyedve szívta magába, a tealevelektől fanyar levegőt. Fel sem tűnt, mennyire szaporán veszi a levegőt. Lapos hasán kirajzolódtak az apró izomkockák, belőlem pedig végtelenül mélyről tört fel, valamilyen ismeretlen sóvárgás, kibírhatatlan vágy, hogy mindezt, amely elém tárul, fogadjam el. Levegő után kapkodva próbáltam elhátrálni, nem foglalkozva a hajamat húzó erős kezekkel, és a mögöttem tornyosuló, széles fatörzzsel. A nyúzott kéreg, egyre erősebben vágott bőrömbe, kijelölve nagyon is szűk határaimat. Nem volt tovább. Ha lett volna rá lehetőségem, beleolvadtam volna a fa testébe. Csak ne kelljen éreznem ezt a zavart feszengést és feszült vibrálást.

- Naruto? - hallottam a gyengéden felcsendülő kérdést. Csak a nevemet ejtette ki, mégis több volt ebben az egy szóban, mint bármi másban amit eddig valaha is kimondott.

- _Soha nem mondtam, hogy_ _a barátom vagy_ - idéztem fel szavait. Ahogy néz, ahogy hozzám ér. Úgy kóstolgat, olyan vággyal, olyan élvezettel, mint egy szerető. Mint, egy szerelmes férfi.

- _Szerelmes? Sasuke nem lehet szerelmes. Belém_ - fújtam magamra szarkasztikusan, és hitetlenül felpillantottam rá.

- Oi dobe - villant rám a sharingan enyhe fenyegetéssel. - Figyelmetlen vagy, ismét - közölte velem nagyon halkan.

Valóban. Nem arra figyelek, ami valójában foglalkoztat. Csak halmozom magam elé az álproblémákat, nehogy meglássam a valódit. A kérdést, amely valójában foglalkoztat. _- Ha most megtagadnám ezt tőle, mi történne? Szétválnánk újra, és mennénk tovább a magunk útján? Valódi ellenségekként? Többé nem lehetnénk igazi ellenfelek? Mikor mosódtak el közöttünk ennyire a határok?_

Sápadt arcom visszatükröződött szemeiben, a látvány pedig hihetetlenül megdöbbentett. Erőteljesen és magabiztosan néztem szembe vele, elhagyva minden apró pirulásomat és kétkedésemet. Kezem lassan ökölbe szorult, és pillantásom a háta mögött felvillanó, zöld cserjére esett. - _Nem tudom ellökni magamtól. Nem tudom megtagadni tőle azt, amit akar. Egyszerűen nem vagyok rá képes_ - vándoroltak pilláim márványszín nyakáról, széles mellkasára. Kezeimet nagyon lassan megemeltem és tétován, szinte alig érezhetően végig simítottam meztelen bőrén. Ujjaim kíváncsian vándoroltak felfelé, kissé megkarcolva száraz bőrömmel melleit, hogy aztán csodálkozó szemeim arcára tévedve, övéivel találkozhassanak. A tinta fekete pillantás hidegen nyelte el, tétova rezdüléseimet. Nem fogta le kíváncsiskodó ujjaimat, nem állított meg.

Egyszerűen hagyta, hogy felfedezzem, hogy megismerjem a testét. Magamtól, önszántamból. Nem kellett volna megérintenem a bőrét.

_-_ _Ha valóban azt akartam volna. _

Nem kellett volna beletúrnom hosszú, egyenes tincseibe, kiélvezve az ujjaim között tekergőző, éles hajszálait.

_- Ha képes lettem volna ellenállni. _

Annyira engedelmesen tűrte az érintéseimet, olyan végtelen türelemmel, mintha az idő csak valamilyen kitalált fogalom lenne, amelyet kedvünkre alakíthatunk. A tér, amelybe belevetett bennünket a kiszámíthatatlan sors, valójában nem bírna szigorú keretekkel, és kiszakadhatunk belőle.

_- Lehetséges ez? Megtehetjük ezt? Sasuke?_

Ujjbegyemmel végigrajzolgattam testének vonalait. Úgy éreztem, életemben először látom őt igazán félmeztelenül. Ajkaimat szorosan összepréselve pillantottam fel a még mindig kifejezéstelen, rideg tekintetbe. Apró lángocskák táncoltak az ében pillákban, elnyelve minden fényt. Légzésem egyre jobban elnehezült, ahogy kezdtem felfogni, mit is művelek vele.

_- Simogatom. _

Mégsem állította meg tétován barangoló kezeimet. Csak figyelt, mintha a reakcióimra lenne kíváncsi.

_- Már nem tudok elbújni előled. _

Arcom hiába forrósodott fel az engem fűtő zavartól és szégyentől, akkor sem szakította el rólam pillantását. Némán tanulmányozta rezdüléseimet, légvételeimet.

Feleszmélve révületemből, elhúztam kezeimet és mozdulatlanul állva, fürkésztem tovább tekintetét.

- Miért nem mondasz semmit? - kérdeztem rekedten, kissé megköszörülve torkomat. Nem válaszolt, helyette egyszerűen átölelt, és magához húzva, szenvedélyesen megcsókolt. Ez a csók már nem az a tapogatózó, kíváncsi, vagy a kemény, követelőző csók volt. Határozottan és birtoklóan érintett meg, beleolvasztva szájába, átnedvesítve kiszáradt ajkaimat. Nem követelt semmit, mert eleve mindent a magáénak tekintett.

_- Sasuke?_ - pillantottam rá kissé kérdő tekintettel, folyamatosan őt fürkészve. Majd elszakadva tőlem, csendbe burkolózva figyelt folyamatosan, kétségek között hagyva következő lépését illetően.


	3. Chapter 3: A második oldal 2 rész

Nem szólt semmit, nem válaszolt a kérdésemre.

Fölém hajolva, fogaival óvatosan belemart alsóajkamba, és finoman szívogatni kezdte az általam ejtett, apró sebet. Közben tenyerei besiklottak fekete pólóm alá, finom rajzolatokat cirógatva bőrömre. Megriadtam a hirtelen tempóváltás miatt így fejemet elrántva, kissé odébb toltam. Lihegve néztem fel rá, miközben vállait kezeim közé kapva, magamhoz rántottam.

- Nem, a franc essen beléd! - ziháltam szaggatottan, nagy kortyokban kapkodva a levegőt. - Teme! - mordultam rá, torokba fojtott hangon. - Nem térhetsz ki a kérdéseim elől - kértem számon egy csipetnyi dühvel és szemrehányással.

- Nem térek ki előlük - ragadta meg kezeimet, és közel húzva magához, nyakamhoz hajolt. - Egyszerűen, nem érdekelnek - nyalintotta végig verőeremet.

- Franc beléd! - morogtam szitkaimat, teljesen öntudatlanul. - Te nem veszel komolyan - vádaskodtam felfortyanva, és kékesfekete hajába markolva, megpróbáltam elhúzni nyakamtól nedves ajkait. Abban a pillanatban meg tudtam volna ölni, az önteltsége miatt.

Mégis annyira perzselően borzongató helyeken érintett meg, nyelvével lustán kóstolgatva bőrömet. Magával tudott ragadni a varázsa.

- Nem dobe - emelte fel kissé fejét, váratlanul elkomorodva. - Te vagy az, aki nem vesz komolyan - vájta bele éjnél is sötétebb szemeit enyéimbe. - Az értelmetlen kérdéseiddel, csak folyamatosan megalázol - jelentette ki ridegen, majd lassan felhúzva pólómat, megpróbált kibújtatni belőle. - _Megalázom? Én nem megalázni akarom, hanem legyőzni és aztán hazavinni - _nyeltem hatalmasat, kimeredt szemekkel bámulva arcába.

- Nem igaz teme - állítottam meg mozdulatait. - Nem értesz engem - próbáltam megmagyarázni.

- Nem Naruto - ingatta meg fejét, és nagyon lassan lehámozta rólam a bő, fekete anyagot. - Te vagy az, aki nem értesz engem. Csak hajtogatod a magadét és közben nem figyelsz másokra. Ez volna a te titkos összetevőd? A figyelemnek álcázott figyelmetlenséged? - kérdezte unottan. _- Tessék?!_

Szoborrá dermedve álltam vele szemben, nem érezve a felsőtestemen végigfutó, lágy szélrohamot, amely alig látható libabőrrel burkolta be tagjaimat. Egyszerűen nem voltam képes felfogni semmit, csak a fájdalmat okozó szavakat.

- Ez...Ez nem igaz teme - habogtam elborzadva, de alig jöttek értelmes hangok ajkaimra. - _Nem_ _vagyok ilyen, nem láthat ilyennek. Csak a legjobbat akarom neki. Vagy inkább magamnak? _- kínoztam lelkemet, a gyötrelmes kérdéssel_. - Igen. Egy ideje félek attól, hogy összekeverem azt, ami nekem jó és azt, ami neki fontos._ _Nem. Nem lehetek ennyire önző._

- Valóban dobe? - perzselte végig száraz tenyerével meztelen bőrömet, újabb szégyenhullámot indítva el bennem, az általa keltett élvezetért.

- Nem akarom, hogy az életed ennek szenteld - jelentettem ki szilárdan. - E mellett, akkor te is csak a magadét hajtogatod - néztem bele egyenesen szemeibe, igyekezve állni a rideg pillantást.

- Én így döntöttem Naruto. Fogadd el! - vágta hozzám rezignáltan és közelebb lépve, kibújt hófehér ingjéből.

- Oh, ez már döntés? - nyomtam meg felháborodva a már szót. - De az én döntésem, puszta önzés? Nos, akkor teme te vagy az, aki nem veszi figyelembe, az én döntésemet! Ez nem olyan, mint amiről te beszéltél az előbb? Ha? - vádoltam meg gyilkos dühvel. _- Azért küzdök, hogy boldogan élhess, hogy lásd, nem vagy egyedül. Erre önzőnek titulálsz?_

- Nem Naruto - nézett rám szigorúan, kissé megemelve szemöldökeit. - Még életben vagy - válaszolta egyszerűen.

- Milyen nagylelkű vagy - súgtam maró gúnnyal hangomban megremegve a rám törő haragtól. Legszívesebben megütöttem volna abban a pillanatban. Fogalmam sincs mi tartott vissza.

- Kiforgatod a szavaimat - torpant meg előttem, és hihetetlenül finoman, állam alá nyúlva, maga felé fordította tekintetemet. Mégsem néztem rá. Nem akartam. Inkább a mellettünk sokasodó fákat és a békésnek látszó tájat figyeltem.

- Te is az enyémeket - suttogtam erőtlenül.

- Nézz rám! - utasított lágyan, én pedig lassan ráemelve szemeimet, engedelmeskedtem. - Soha nem kértem számon azt, amit tettél; és azt sem, amit most is teszel - nézett rám nagyon komolyan, kissé összeráncolva szemöldökeit, majd elgondolkodva lepillantott a földre. A levetett ruháinkra. Nagyot nyelve követtem tekintetét és rámeredtem a földön heverő, két anyagdarabra.

Pont egymás mellé hullottak, élesen elütő kontrasztot alkotva a puha, smaragdos füvön. Tiszta határvonal húzódott a két árnyalat között. Nem voltak homályos, összemosható tónusok, csak a világosan kivehető kontúrok. Ezek a színek, már létezésüktől fogva, kibékíthetetlen ellentétet alkottak. De ettől még képesek voltak egymás mellett élni és harmóniát alkotni. Az emelte ki a szépségüket, amely az ellentétüket alkotta. Az egymás mellett feszülő különbözőségük.

Vajon, egy másik szín mellett is látjuk az egyediségüket? Biztosan, de mégsem érezzük azt a feszült harmóniát, mint amikor erre a kettőre nézünk.

_- Ezek vagyunk mi teme, ez a két szín. _

Halkan, hisztérikusan felnevettem, de hangomban több volt a fájdalom, mint a boldogság.

- Már látom Sasuke - emeltem rá könnyektől csillogó szemeimet. Nem szégyelltem őket, mégis elpislogtam, a tétován gyülekező cseppeket. Nem szólt, nem szakított félbe. Talán csak most értettem meg a szavait. - Már látom, hogy nem győzhetlek meg téged - mélyet sóhajtva nekivetettem hátamat a fának, nem foglalkozva a most már bőrömet is felhorzsoló kéreggel. - Azonban - hajtottam hátra fejemet, élvezve a lombok között bekandikáló napsugarak melegét az arcomon -, én sem adom fel soha. Emiatt pedig - húztam újra keserű mosolyra ajkaimat -, soha nem leszünk képesek abbahagyni a harcot. Hm? Sasuke? - kérdeztem elgondolkodva. Egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatig még várt a válasszal.

- Hai - érintette meg államat jelzésképpen, majd óvatosan fölém hajolt.

_„- Soha nem kértem számon, amit tettél, és azt sem, amit most is teszel." _

Valóban nem. A saját céljait követte, akárcsak én.

Figyeltem száját, amely ismét megnyílva enyém előtt, finoman végigkóstolta megremegő ajkaimat. Lehelete felperzselt, forró bizsergést indítva el gyomromban, amint engedelmesen kitárulkoztam neki. Ugyanúgy hagytam őt kalandozni számban, mint ahogyan én fedezhettem fel testének zugait. Kissé kapkodva és futólag, de megérintettem oldalát, majd óvatosan cirógatni kezdtem. Kezei simogatóan siklottak arcomra és hozzám préselődve, forrón ízlelgetett tovább. Eddig nem mertem lehunyni a szemeimet, amikor megcsókolt. Most bátran zártam le könnyektől fénylő pilláimat.

Hüvelykujjával alig érezhetően letörölt egy kósza könnycseppet, amely kiszökött szemhéjam alól és nyelvével fogaim közé furakodva, újra megkóstolt, elbódítva érzékeimet. Gyors, futó csókokat hintett arcomra, államra, azután nyakamra letérve, ismételten végignyalta verőeremet. Fogaival először gyengéden, majd egyre erősebben harapdálni kezdett, szinte a fájdalomig őrjítve testemet.

- Ngh - nyögtem fel halkan, bár nem akartam hangokat kiadni. Ajkamba harapva igyekeztem visszafojtani az apró kitöréseket, melyek felbuggyanva torkomból, hallható formát kívántak ölteni. Állkapcsom is beleremegett, követve reszkető ajkaim vonaglását, olyan nagy hatással volt rám az érintése, nyelvének lassú simítása nyakamon. Biztos voltam benne, hogy csak kínozni akar. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy fuldokló, aki végre levegőhöz juthat, amikor egy pillanatra elengedett; csak azért, hogy lehúzva magával a hepehupás földre, leülhessen. Kissé kótyagos fejjel kapkodtam az éltető levegő után, igyekezve minél többet juttatni megkínzott tüdőmbe, miközben finoman ölébe vont.

- Sasuke? - suttogtam kissé zavartan és idegesen fészkelődni kezdtem rajta. Nem érkezett válasz, így továbbra is úgy ültem az ölében, mint egy szerencsétlen gyermek. Pokolian feszélyezett ez az ölbe ültetés dolog. Enyhén nyirkos kezeimmel vállaiba markoltam, hátha magamra vonhatom a figyelmét, de nem jártam sikerrel.

Szorosan lezárt szemekkel hintett apró, futó csókokat nyakamra, miközben karjai óvatosan körém fonódtak. Ujjaimat tincsei közé bújtattam, és finoman meghúztam haját. Egy kissé mérges szemvillanást kaptam válaszként. Szó nélkül evickéltem ki öléből, cseppet megbillenve, de még időben megtámaszkodtam, nehogy elguruljak. Lábaimat magam alá húzva, elvackolódtam vele szemben, majd rápillantottam.

- Körülményes vagy - borzongatott végig vágytól elmélyült, mégis hideg hangja, ahogy félig térdre emelkedve, megint magához húzott. Halkan felmordultam, amikor ismét megcsókolt. Szinte már rutinosnak éreztem magam. Pusztán csak viszonoztam a finom érintéseket, és nyelvemet bátortalanul, de hozzáérintettem az övéhez. A gyomromban tanyázó idegesség, egyre jobban szorította görcsbe, már így is mogyorónyira szűkült szervemet.

Fullasztó zavar és feszengés uralta, minden egyes mozdulatomat. Nem könnyítette meg a dolgomat, még apróbb csipkelődéssel sem. Szótlanul tört célja felé, magával rántva engem is abba a megfogalmazhatatlan őrületbe, melyből egyáltalán nem láttam kiutat.

_- Mert nem is akartam. _

Óvatosan kényszerített egyre hátrébb terelve, míg hátam újra üdvözölhette a kérges fatörzset. Kicsit fölém emelkedett és folyamatosan arcomat nézve, óvatosan simogatni kezdett. Az alig érezhető borzongás a gerincem mentén képződött meg, amikor nyakamhoz hajolt. Óvatosan végigharapdálta, saját ösvényt vágva magának, melyet aztán kényelmes tempóban, végigsimított nyelvének érdes érintésével. A vég nélkül ismételt mozdulatsor, újra felizzította a bennem parázsló lángokat. Ujjai egyre határozottabb érintésekkel simítottak végig, letérve hevesen fel-lesüllyedő melleimre.

Élesen kifújtam a levegőt, amikor finoman körözni kezdett egyik mellbimbóm körül, hegyesre dörzsölve a rózsás csúcsot. Elszakadva nyakam kínzásától, lassan lesiklott a kulcscsontomra, ott folytatva élvezetes tortúráját. Egyszerre éreztem a bennem munkáló idegességet és vággyal telített feszültséget. Képtelen voltam lazítani, bármennyire is szerettem volna. Akármennyire is akartam, egyszerűen nem oldódott bennem ez a megmagyarázhatatlan, bénító dermedtség.

Gyűlöletes volt ez a kettősség. Kívánni, és közben viszolyogni mindattól, amit teszünk.

- Oi dobe - susogta fülemnél alig hallhatóan, és finoman beleharapott az érzékeny porcba. Óvatosan morzsolgatta fülcimpámat, irányíthatatlan remegéshullámokat indítva el bennem, hogy utána tovább haladva, megállapodhasson ajkaimnál. Megállíthatatlan erővel reszketni kezdtem, ahogy a fölém tornyosuló Uchihára néztem. Szavai hiába akartak megnyugtatni, csak még inkább tovább szították a bennem lakozó feszültséget.

_- Olyan más vagy most Sasuke. Még soha nem láttalak ilyennek, és ez lenyűgöz. - _Szemeimet lehunyva, beletúrtam sötét fürtjeibe és magamhoz húzva, finoman megpusziltam a száját. Megállt útjára indított mozdulata közben, és várt. Most én kezdeményeztem, ő pedig hagyott nekem teret. Engedte, hogy számat újra övéhez nyomva, apró pirulással érintsem meg nyelvemmel ajkát. Behunyt szemekkel kóstolgattam, kiélvezve a bőréből áradó illatot, és hajának puhaságát, melybe ujjaimat temethettem. Néhány tincset az ujjaim közé vettem, és játékosan morzsolgatni kezdtem. Nem érintett meg. Tűrte, hogy én barangoljak rajta, kielégítve csillapíthatatlan kíváncsiságomat. Nem tudom, hogyan omlott le a bennem falként magasodó zavartság, a lényemet eluraló idegesség. Már csak azt észleltem, hogy bebocsátásért könyörgök neki, ő pedig megnyílva nekem, fogai közé enged. Testem reszketve lüktetett, én pedig bódultan kászálódtam térdeimre, hogy átölelve őt, még közelebb juthassak hozzá.

_- A fenébe is! Teljesen kifordítasz önmagamból Sasuke._

Csókom végre felforrósodott, én pedig levakarhatatlan indaként tekeredtem köré, nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy lehet holnap, egyáltalán következő óra, vagy perc, amit esetleg megbánhatok. A lényemet eluraló zsibbadtság és álmatag vágyakozás egyre vadabb méreteket öltött. Végigsiklottam fogain, megtapogatva az éles, hegyes részeket, megízlelve a közöttük mozdulatlanul várakozó, érdes nyelv melegségét.

Lihegve szakadtam el tőle, egyáltalán nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy önként bújtam ölébe. Vörös foltokat hagyva a sápadt bőrön, fájdalmasan szorosan kapaszkodtam nyakába. Zihálva bámultam bele szemeibe, melyek még mindig hidegen tekintettek vissza rám; de egyre homályosabban, és vággyal telítetten csillogtak.

- _Hatalmam van fölötte_ - érintettem meg óvatosan állát, és finoman jobbra fordítottam. Hagyta. Lassan visszafordítottam és óvatosan fölé hajoltam. Megelőzve tapogatózó, óvatos csókomat ő indította útjára, újabb játékunkat. Nyelvemmel simogattam, masszíroztam az övét, lágyan kergetőzve, átcsalogatva magamhoz, hogy aztán visszaevickélhessek ajkai közé. Beletéptem fürtjeibe, annyira feszített már a telhetetlen vágy, hogy érinthessem, csókolhassam, haraphassam érzékeny bőrét. Csípőmet fullasztóan erős ölelésébe húzva, forró ágyékához passzírozott, éreztetve velem a benne tomboló vágyat. Nem voltam rémült, csak hihetetlenül döbbent, amiért ennyire kívántam izgató érintését. Amiért ennyire vágytam arra, hogy végre én is tapinthassam.

_- Sasukét. _

Finoman belemarkolt egyik remegő combomba, majd masszírozni kezdte a megfeszülő izomkötegeket. Lábaimmal lefejtettem magamról szandáljaimat, és meztelen talpaimat a finom fűbe támasztva, közelebb csusszantam hozzá. Fejemet vállára döntve, felpillantottam a hatalmasnak tűnő fákra, és a közöttük aranysárgán beszüremkedő napfénycsíkokra. Hunyorogva néztem a kéken ragyogó ég foszlányokat, alig figyelve, mégis intenzíven érzékelve a testéből áradó, izzó forróságot.

_- Forróság _- jutott el agyamig a széttöredezett gondolat, Sasuke minden egyes, apró simításával tovább lazítva felfogóképességem szilárd határain_. _Minden annyira összemosódott és idegen volt körülöttem. 

_- Keménység. _

Rémülten kaptam fel fejemet, feleszmélve tespedt bódultságomból, és reszketve belepillantottam, az engem pásztázó feketékbe. Tudtam persze, hogy mit jelent, ha egy férfi kíván valakit és vele együtt akar lenni. De gyönyörű vágyképeimben, ilyenkor egy érett, gyönyörű nő szerepelt, vagy Sakura-chan.

_- De most...De most, ő van itt._

Kutattam a szemeiben tükröződő neheztelést, de nem láttam semmit a rideg figyelmen kívül.

_- Én kívánom...Sasukét. _

Még a gondolattól is kiszáradt a szám; a szégyen újra elemi erővel égetett, ahogy beismertem magam előtt sóvárgásomat. Hiába tudtam, hiába éreztem, akkor is nehezen ment a továbblépés_. - Nem tudok csak úgy mindent feladva, megélni dolgokat. Legalábbis ezt nem. Ebben az egy esetben, gátat érzek. Talán azért, mert nagyon is tudatában vagyok a helyzet fontosságának._ - Zavartan hanyatlottam vissza vállára, arcomat nyakába fúrva.

- Én megbolondultam teme - suttogtam bele nyakába, ideges fújtatások közepette, és megszimatoltam.

- Hn - mordult fel halkan, és finoman felém lökte csípőjét, még jobban hozzám dörgölve, lüktetően ágaskodó forróságát.

- Hogyan tudsz? - kérdeztem szaggatottan, hatalmas szüneteket tartva. Alig bírtam folytatni. _- Mit akarok mondani? Hogyan tudsz ennyire önfeledten velem lenni? Hogyan tudod ilyen könnyen elfogadni mindezt? Hogyan tudtál ennyire közel kerülni hozzám? A franc, hiszen észre sem vettem _- szorítottam össze pilláimat.

- Mit hogyan? - kérdezte tisztán. Nem volt benne kétely, vagy hezitálás. Bágyadtan közelebb fúrtam hozzá orromat, és számmal picit megpusziltam nyakát. Áhítattal simítottam végig a fehér bőrt, amely annyira elütött az én barnább árnyalatomtól.

- Nem számít - susogtam erőtlenül, és újra lassan csókolgatni kezdtem torkát, finom borzongást indítva el testében. Vannak kérdések, amelyeket nem kell megválaszolnunk.

Egy pillanatig még éreztem a belőle áradó feszültséget, majd ő is folytatta egyre erőteljesebbé, és határozottabbá váló simogatásait. Halk sóhajok szöktek ki ajkaim kerítésén át, miközben finoman fogaim közé vettem nyakának puha bőrét. Élvezettel játszogattam azzal, hogy néha beszívtam bőrét, finoman szopogatva, utána pedig eleresztettem a megkínzott darabot. Félig lehunyt szemeimmel arcát figyeltem. A rideg maszkon, apró repedésekként mutatkoztak érzelmeinek óvatlan jelei.

Biztosan azt hitte, nem látom.

Nagyon apró, halvány nyomok voltak. Ajkainak apró rándulása, szempilláinak gyorsabb rebbenése, csillogó szemei felett.

A szemei.

Egyik kezem felkúszott arcára, és alig érezhetően körberajzoltam vonalait, magamba gravírozva minden egyes vonását, csontját. Szemei felett megállapodtam, és azokhoz hajolva, gyengéd csókokat hintettem lecsukódó szemhéjaira. Váratlan szenvedéllyel csókolt meg és gördített maga alá, nem hagyva időt a megbánásra, vagy kétkedésre. Kezei villámgyorsan lesimogatták rólam nadrágomat, ujjaival újra elidőzve, és játszadozva bőröm felszínén. A heves csókokat, finom nyalogatások és apróbb harapások követték, letérve torkom vonalára, végigszánkázva veszettül háborgó mellkasomon.

- _Huh!_ - haraptam újra számba, amikor nedves nyelvével finoman megérintette gyöngyként ágaskodó bimbómat, és óvatos nyalakodással, lágyan eláztatta.

_- A kamikra! _- feszültem meg reszketve, és vállaiba kapaszkodva próbáltam józan eszem utolsó mentsvárait őrizgetni. Teste olyan vadul remegett, mint az enyém; mégis éreztem benne a visszafogottságot, az önfegyelem erőteljes béklyóit. Ágyékom egyre hevesebben bizsergett, elfogadva érintéseit, és az örömet amelyet nyújtott.

- _Talán, ha nem vele lennék, nem is lenne ennyire kínzóan varázslatos. _

Ismét ajkaimba haraptam, ahogy meleg tenyerével és hosszú ujjaival végigcikázott oldalamon, még hevesebb borzongást indítva el bennem. Észre sem vettem mikor emelkedett fel rólam, csak a váratlanul arcomnak nyomódó fűszálak csiklandozásából éreztem, hogy hasamra fordított. Szemeim kipattantak, és apró félelemmel visszanéztem rá. De ő nem foglalkozott velem, helyette hátamat bámulta, és lassan fölém hajolva, alig érezhetően nyalogatni, harapdálni kezdett.

- Ah! - feszültem meg kitágult szemekkel, és a smaragdos csomókba kapaszkodva, igyekeztem tompítani vad reszketésemen. Nyakamnál kezdte édes kínzását, két karján könnyedén megtámaszkodva, pont az enyémekkel párhuzamosan. Képtelen voltam eltépni pillantásomat róla, szemeim csak az izmok játékára tudtak figyelni, melyek ott hullámzottak bőre alatt, ha éppen kissé elmozdult felettem. A kínzóan édes gyönyör, amelyet fogaival okozott, szinte az őrületbe taszított. Csak vonaglani és halkan sóhajtozni tudtam, miközben olyan pontokat talált meg testemen, amikkel eddig, mint erogén zónákkal nem is számoltam. _„Lopott gyönyörök." _

Lehelete felperzselte, az általa rajzolt nyálcsíkokat, hogy aztán fogaival is megerősíthesse nyomukat. Lapockáimnál és gerincem mentén kalandozott, nem engedve pihenni pattanásig feszült idegeimet.

_„Kifosztott érzelmek." _

Megpróbáltam karjaimra támaszkodva megfordulni, de annyira remegtem, hogy egyszerűen képtelen voltam megtenni. Alkarjaimra húzva magamat pihegtem, és újra belemarkoltam a puha fűbe, körmeimet a földbe merítve, amikor nyelvével elért csípőmhöz.

- _Franc!_ - ejtettem le fejemet. Érintése nyomán, egy újabb borzongással kevert erőtlenség söpört rajtam végig.

_„Elkerülhetetlen kiégés." _

Lüktető forrósága fenekemhez dörzsölődött, igyekezve minél többet érezni és éreztetni, hogy minden színlelés, minden kétely eltűnhessen belőlem, és ne maradhasson másnak hely.

_- Csak neked. _

Gyengéden hátamra gördítve csókolt meg újra, míg ujjaival ismét elindult lefelé, egyre közeledve, vágyamnak kemény tárgyához. Ajkai gyorsan sikló kígyókként követték ujjai vonalát, elkalandozva a már jól ismert tájakon. Üres tekintettel bámultam a felettem ringatózó leveleket. Néhány leszakadva helyéről lezuhant mellénk, és beleakadt összekuszált fürtjeimbe. Hiába láttam a felettünk sátorként összeboruló lombokat, csak az érintésére tudtam koncentrálni; ahogy néha simogatón, olykor követelőzően csókol, harap, újabb határátlépésre kényszerítve elmémet. Ujjai erősen záródtak körém, finoman masszírozva, izgatva vágytól lüktető hímtagomat. Kissé tiltakozóan feszítettem meg testemet, de amint ajkai is követték ujjai mozdulatát, halkan felkiáltottam.

_- Ez hihetetlen...Sasukeh_ - vonaglottam meg reszketve, alig érezve kocsonyássá vált izmaimat. Képtelen voltam lélegezni, csak ijedt kortyokban nyeltem a levegőt, nem merve lepillantani az Uchihára. Nem mertem megnézni mit tesz velem, pedig minden egyes nyelvcsapását, apró harapását éreztem és élveztem. Egyszerűen és nyersen érzékeltem őt. A meleg, nedves nyelvét mely hol kínzóan lassúan nyaldosott végig, hol pedig gyors csapásokkal ajzotta tovább, már csillapíthatatlannak tűnő vágyamat. A lágyan csiklandozó hajtincseit, melyek hasamat cirógatták, apró remegés hullámokat indítva el bennem.

A világ, olykor tényleg el tud tűnni.

Összemosódtak a színek, eltűnt a lágyan ragyogó, kék ég, a szikrázóan sütő, arany nap. Mind összeolvadtak. Halkan felsóhajtva adtam át magam a lágy lebegésnek, melybe az erőteljesen szívó ajkak repítettek. Nem akartam felfogni mit tettünk.

Szemei enyhe önelégültséggel csillogtak, ahogy fölém emelkedve, végigpillantott rajtam. Halkan pihegve néztem fel rá, sűrűn pislogva homályos szemeimmel.

_- Ezt mind tőled kaptam, Sasuke._ - A hirtelen fáradtság, amely végigsöpört rajtam, kis híján áttaszított az álmok birodalmába.

- Naruto - eszméltem fel gyengéd sóhajtására. - Még ne aludj el! - suttogta és finoman beleharapott nyakamba, ujjaival folyamatosan ajkaimat cirógatva.


	4. Chapter 4: Harmadik oldal

Homályos pillantással néztem fel Sasukéra, figyelve az éjfekete szemek, hideg villódzását. Ujjaival finoman cirógatta cserepes ajkaimat, majd hegyükkel óvatosan feszegetni kezdte őket. Szemöldökráncolva engedtem, hogy az egyik sápadt kíváncsiskodó bekússzon a szűkre nyílt résen. Először finoman megsimogatta fogaimat, aztán tovább kalandozva, nyelvemre bukkant. _- Mit is mondott az előbb? „Naruto, még ne aludj el!"_ _Ezt_ _kérte tőlem. Igen, kérte._ _Uchiha Sasuke, képes kérni valamit? Tőlem?_ - Csak néhány szó volt, mégis beleremegett a testem borzongató hangjába, és megfejthetetlen tekintetébe. -_ Pokoli szemek! - _sóhajtottam némán, tétován pislogva, hogy tisztábban láthassam őt. Nem akartam szem elől téveszteni. Nem akartam elveszíteni egyetlen percet sem, amit tőle kaphattam. - _Bár _- szűkítettem össze pilláimat gyanakvóan -,_ Sasukénál sohasem lehetett tudni, hogy mikor, mire készült. Talán most is csak egy támadást készített elő, ezzel a cikornyás módszerrel? _- fürkésztem elkomorodva, de semmilyen árulkodó jelet nem találtam. -_ Nem - _rebbent meg szempillám egy pillanatra_. - Bíznom kell benne, és nem utolsó sorban, magamban is. _- Kérdően pillantottam, a felettem türelmesen várakozó Uchihára, aki óvatosan visszahúzta ujját. Mintha megérezte volna, azt az apró bizonytalanságot, ami teljesen tönkretette a bennem kialakult varázst.

- Sasuke, mit akarsz? - tértem a tárgyra, a lehető leghűvösebb modorban, igyekezve erősnek és tárgyilagosnak tűnni előtte. - _Látod?_ _Tudok így is beszélni, Sasuke. Nem vagyok már gyermek._ - Hangom mégis recsegett kérdésem közben, mint egy öreg, korhadt faág. Most utáltam, ezt a dühítően árulkodó gyengeséget. Szerettem volna kitörölni magamból, azt a mardosó bizonytalanságot, amely gyökeret eresztett gondolataimban. A másoktól annyiszor hallott fenntartások, észrevétlenül kúsztak bele szívembe, és már csak azt vettem észre, hogy azt kérdezem magamtól: Vajon meg akar ölni? Támadni akar? - _Milyen alattomos dolog a kételkedés _- szorítottam össze fogaimat keserűen_. - Hiába szeretnénk megszabadulni tőle teljesen, valahogy sohasem sikerülhet. Mert mindig marad egy darabka, amely a legváratlanabb pillanatban felbukkan elménkben, megbéklyózva szabad döntési lehetőségeinket. Hinni akarok benned, Sasuke_ - néztem bele, azokba a végtelenül sötét szemekbe. De nem láttam bennük bizonytalanságot, vagy gyilkos szándékot. Ajkain nagyon halvány, apró mosoly futott keresztül, még kifürkészhetetlenebbé téve az Uchihát. Nedves ujja végigsiklott hasamon, és megcirógatta ágyékomat. - _Már megint egy Sasuke-féle válasz_ - forgattam meg szemeimet.

- Sokat hiszel magadról teme - morogtam rá ellenségesen. Ujjaimmal belekapaszkodtam vállaiba, hogy végre egyszer én lehessek a kezdeményező fél. Soha nem hátráltam meg semmi, és senki elől. Némán dühöngve kapaszkodtam bele hajába, és lehúztam magamhoz. Orrunk hegye összeért, úgy mélyesztettem lángoló kék szemeimet, az ő jéghideg feketéibe.

- Csak annyit, amennyit érek - válaszolta egyszerűen, és ajkainkat összeforrasztva, söpört el minden apró gondolatot, és kételyt fejemből. - _Mégis valami megváltozott benne_. - Csókja hevesen, és perzselően hatolt belém, hevével széttörve habozásom szilárd falait. Már nyoma sem volt benne, az addig óvatosan tapogatódzó, gyengéd ízlelgetésnek. Akaratosan feszült hozzám, hogy minél teljesebben érzékelhessem testét és vágytól lüktető férfiasságát.

- _Francba!_ - rándultam össze zavartan, amikor megéreztem a forró pulzálást lábaim között. Szemeimet összeszorítva viszonoztam a tolakodó csókot, és szinte lökdösve az Uchiha nyelvét, öntudatlanul harcoltam, az így is elveszett dominanciámért. Váratlanul szétszakítva ajkainkat, fülemhez hajolt. Cirógató lehelete, újra végigborzongatta tagjaimat, lágy bizsergést indítva el gerincem mentén.

- Nyugalom, Naruto! - suttogta bele gyengéden a szavakat. - _Nyugalom? Hiszen, én teljesen nyugodt vagyok_ - értetlenkedtem elnehezült pilláimat nyitogatva, hogy újra magam előtt láthassam a csodálatosan zöldellő erdőt, és az őt alkotó, lenyűgöző színeket. Tompán, távolról érzékeltem, a szemeimbe szűrődő napsugarakat. Vékony fénykarokként nyújtóztak felénk, beborítva bennünket lágy ragyogásukkal. Feszülten figyeltem, az egyik lábamat finoman felcsúsztató Sasukéra. Más mozdulatra, vagy hangfoszlányra képtelen voltam, a maga teljességében koncentrálni. Hallottam az avar finom zizzenését, a levelek halk susogását, a fákon ugráló mókusok motozását. Minden mást kirekesztettek, kizártak ezek a simogatások, elterelve figyelmemet, a körülöttünk éledező természetről. - _Csak őt éreztem._ - Ujjai nagyon finoman kalandoztak combjaim belső falán; szinte nyugtatóan masszírozták a feszült izmokat, hogy utána rásimulva egyre forrósodó ágyékomra, újra felizgassanak. Tágra nyílt szemekkel meredtem magam fölé, egyetlen láthatatlan pontot fixírozva a nagy semmiben. Testem egyre jobban remegett, ahogy a görcsös idegesség és vibráló feszültség, egyszerre áradt szét véremben. - _Ennyire közel érezni magamhoz valakit, akiről azt hittem, hogy talán tudni sem akar rólam...De nem. Ő nem csupán valaki. Ő Sasuke_. - Lebénulva hagytam, hogy nedves ujjai, elkalandozzanak bejáratomhoz, mégis kissé figyelmeztetően szisszentem fel, amikor cirógatni kezdte. Csodálkozva néztem az engem fürkésző, ónix szemekbe. - _Minek néz?_ - nyeltem zavartan, és pillantásomat félrekapva, idegesen fújtam egyet.

- Nyugalom Naruto - susogta finoman, és egyik ujjával, óvatosan megpróbált belém nyomulni. - _Mi a...?_

- Felejtsd el! - utasítottam el ingerülten érintését. Mellkasára csúsztattam nyirkos kezeimet, és megpróbáltam levetni magamról, az egyre nehezebben lélegző férfit. - _Ez így nem lesz jó!_ - pánikoltam némán, igyekezve elnyomni az egyre inkább elhatalmasodó kétségbeesésemet. _- Ha ez most megtörténik, minden valóban meg fog változni. Eddig megtehettem, hogy ellenfélként és barátként tekintek rá egyben. De ezek után? _- felmordulva igyekeztem lefeszegetni magamról, a kitartóan rajtam csüggő férfit. - _Eddig azt akartam, hogy változzon meg minden. Sasuke jöjjön haza, legyen újra teljes a hetes csapat, és az ő élete. De akkor más volt a felállás. Nemcsak az új Hokageről, és az ő rendelkezéseiről van szó. Nem. Hanem arról, mivé is válunk, egymás számára. Nem akarom végiggondolni -_ néztem továbbra is Sasukét, elmerülve szemeiben_. - Nem. - _Nagyot nyelve, elpislogtam gyengeségem maradványait, és elszántan tekintettem rá. - Sasuke! - szóltam rá feszülten, kissé megremegve. - Eressz el! Azonnal! - utasítottam elmélyült hangon. Most először hallottam magam igazán határozottnak. - _Meg kell állítanom._ - De ő, nem mozdult. Egy hosszú, dermedt pillanatig még engem fürkészett, majd nyakamhoz hajolva, finoman végigharapdálta verőeremet. Forró ágyékát, az enyémhez dörzsölve, még jobban rám nehezedett. Meglepetten pillantottam fel a tompa nyilallásra, majd az azt követő fájdalomra.

- Nem - felelte kereken és magabiztosan. Forró lehelete számat cirógatta, én pedig elhomályosuló pillákkal meredtem a sápadt arcra.

- Teme! - nyögtem ki figyelmeztetésképpen, összekaparva maradék erőmet, de ajkaimat újra birtokba vette, a halkan lihegő Sasuke. - _Liheg. Annyira, furcsán izgató, és taszító ez a hang._ - Nyelve nedves ostorként csapott le rám, nem kérve, hanem követelve, az őt megillető helyet. Idegesített, ez a számára magától értetődő fölény.

- Oi dobe! - mordult a csókba, megállítva újabb mozgolódásomat. Fogai közé szívva alsó ajkamat, kezdett el ismét aljasul csábítgatni. Tudta, hogy úgyis sikerrel fog járni. - _Francba ezzel a szeméttel és azzal, hogy ennyire ismer!_ - remegtem meg, visszafojtott dühömben. Szemei egyre fényesebben tapadtak rám, és számba beleharapva kényszerített, hogy háborgó gondolataimat egy pontra fókuszáljam. Rá. - Naruto - susogta nagyon halkan. - Itt nincsenek győztesek - tette hozzá lágyan, és ismét finoman megérintett szájával. - _Vajon tényleg létezik olyan örök harc, ahol nincsenek győztesek és vesztesek? Csak egy folyamatos körforgás alkotóelemeként, újra összecsapnak a felek? _- Megfeszültem, ahogy az egyik kutató ujj óvatosan újra feszegetni kezdett. _- Francba is! Ninja vagyok, kibírom_ - szorítottam össze szemeimet, az altestembe hasító fájdalom miatt. De a szemhéjaimon elidőző pilleszárny érintések, azonnal magamhoz térítettek. Puha, vigasztaló csókokat hintett lezáruló szemeimre, igyekezve nyugtatgatni háborgó lelkemet. Ő is érzékelte a bennem dúló vihart, az ellentmondást, a tétovázást. Pedig azt akartam, hogy erősnek lásson; olyannak, aki eldöntötte mit akar.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte gyengéden, mintha a hangjával képes lenne elmosni, az engem marcangoló kételyeket, a kényelmetlen feszengést, a szűnni nem akaró fájdalmat. Határozottan bólintottam, igyekezve úrrá lenni, az altestemet folyamatosan marcangoló nyilalláson. _- Ki tudja, mi volt bennem az erősebb? A pánik? Amelyet az érintésével váltott ki? Vagy a fizikai fájdalom?_ - Nyirkos bőrömet, szinte felperzselte a hideg légáramlat, amikor eltávolodott tőlem. Borzongva néztem a sarkaira ülő Uchihát. Ködös, elmosódott foltokat láttam, ahogy a kíváncsi ujj beljebb haladt kijelölt útján, még nagyobb feszítést okozva ezzel. - Persze, a francba már! - morogtam mérgesen, haragommal leplezve kétségbeesésemet. Magamra voltam dühös, mert már nem értettem semmit. - _Miért hat így rám? Miért? Nem kellene így éreznem. _

- Naruto? - suttogta elfulladva, amikor véletlenül megmozdultam, hogy könnyíthessek helyzetemen. Ujját szinte összepréseltem magamban, új élményhez juttatva mindkettőnket. Elakadó lélegzettel igyekeztem kievickélni, az élvezettel kevert fájdalomból. De minden próbálkozásomat, sikertelenség koronázta. Kínok közepette élveztem közelségét, csak arra figyelve, hogyan reagál. Duzzadt ajkai kissé elnyíltak, ahogy az eredménytelenül visszafojtott, halk nyögés kicsúszott rajtuk. Fekete tűzben égő szemei, éhesen vizslatták minden egyes mozdulatomat, rezdülésemet. Hajszálai kócosan omlottak homlokába, hogy megtapadhassanak, verítéktől gyöngyöző bőrén. Csodálkozva figyeltem, az önmagából teljesen kivetkőző férfit. - _Mennyire más vagy most_. - Egyik kezével megragadta újra mereven ágaskodó hímtagomat, míg a másikkal, ismét belülről kezdett simogatni, még egy ujját csatlakoztatva az előzőhöz.

- Uh! - csikordultak meg fogaim egymáson. Egy pillanatig beleremegtem az égető fájdalomba. Lassú simogatása, finom körkörös mozdulatai azonban folyamatosan lazítottak rajtam, tompítva az így is lüktető pulzálást. Fogalmam sincs, milyen technikát alkalmazott, de ahogy folyamatosan ugyanazt az egy pontot ingerelte, csak nőtt és dagadt bennem az élvezet, folyékony lávaként áradva szét ereimben. Görcsösen vonaglottam alatta, magam mögött hagyva, öntudatom józanabbik részét. Már csak őt érzékeltem, ahogy fölöttem szaggatottan zihálva, síkosan tapadt hozzám, egyre szorosabban, egyre fullasztóbban. Mindent egyszerre érzékelni úgy, hogy közben csak egyetlen személyt látunk, hallunk, tapintunk igazán...Talán az egyik legvarázslatosabb dolog a világon.

- Nyugalom, nyugalom! - susogta rekedten, bár fogalmam sem volt róla, pontosan kinek is szánta nyugtató szavait.

- Huh! - akadt bennem a lélegzet, hiábavaló kijutási lehetőséget keresve. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam kifújni a bent rekedt levegőt. Ujjaim hajába kúsztak, ahogy hátam görcsösen ívbe feszült, az újonnan kapott élvezet örömében. Élesen cikázó, szín kavalkád robbant végig retinámon, felszámolva a realitások hideg világát. Zaklatottan feszítettem fel szemhéjaimat, hogy felpillanthassak a felettem fújtatva támaszkodó Sasukéra. Homlokát az enyémnek préselve, csúsztatta ki ujjait belőlem, hogy átadhassa helyüket, valami merevebben ágaskodó, keményebb dolognak.

- Sasuke? - néztem rá enyhe kétségbeeséssel, miközben ujjai lesiklottak csípőmre, kissé megemelve azt. A sűrű szempillák felnyíltak, hogy mögülük előbukkanhassanak, a homályosan csillogó, obszidián szemek.

- Megpróbálom megkönnyíteni, amennyire tudom - suttogta halkan ajkaimba, és gyengéd csókkal zárt össze bennünket. - _Megkönnyíteni?_ - járt fejemben a kérdés. Csípője nagyon lassan elindult előre, óvatosan furakodva beljebb testemben. A feszítés folyamatosan nőtt, egyre elviselhetetlenebbé válva, ahogy mélyebbre jutott. Sziszegve markoltam vállait, elfehéredett ujjakkal, rövid körmeimmel belevágva, a hibátlan bőrbe. A karmazsin patakok, apró csíkokban szivárogtak mellkasára, csak még inkább összetapasztva bennünket. Hiába hintett nyugtató csókokat, izgató harapásokat nyakamra, fülemre és arcomra; a szűnni nem akaró hasogatás, folyamatosan ott lüktetett és pulzált altestemben. - _Szét fogok szakadni! -_ Nem mertem megmozdulni. Tudtam, ha megteszem, csak még erősebb fájdalmat okozok magamnak. Fogaim majdnem kitörtek az erőlködéstől, ahogy igyekeztem leplezni siralmas állapotomat. - _A franc essen...Uh! A jó, büdös élet! -_ átkoztam magamban, az összes létező istent és védőszellemet, akiket csak ismertem. Nyelvemen éreztem saját vérem ízét, melyet kiharapott ajkaimról nyaldostam le. Egyáltalán nem élveztem, mégsem állítottam meg. Egyszerűen azért nem, mert ugyanazt az élvezetet akartam adni neki, amelyet én is kaptam tőle. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, és tompa tekintettel rám pillantott.

- Naruto? - kérdezte rekedten, száraz, csípős csókot adva sebes ajkaimra.

- Csináld már teme! - recsegtem játékosnak szánt hangon, hozzáerőltetve egy nevetésnek indult, de nyögéssé váló hangfoszlányt. Mégis inkább szánalmasnak, és esetlennek hatottam, semmint boldognak vagy vidámnak. _-_ _Remek a fenébe is!_

- Naruto? - torpant meg enyhén habozva, kissé kijózanodva. Azonnal elkaptam éjfekete tincseit, és szinte beletépve az éles szálakba, visszarántottam magamhoz.

- Sasuke! - lihegtem ajkaira, kicsit megnyalva száját, ezzel is csalogatva őt egy apró csókra. - Fejezzük be! - nyögtem ki alig halhatóan. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanatig engem fürkészett, hogy láthassa valóban komolyan gondolom-e, amit kértem. Most már valóban tudtam. Azt akartam, amit kimondtam. - _Befejezni, amit elkezdtünk. A döntéseimet, pedig soha nem változtatom meg_. - Homlokát újra nekem döntve, feljebb húzta lábaimat, és egy erőteljes mozdulattal, előre döfött. Kis híján felsikoltottam a fájdalomtól, de szerencsémre csak egy artikulálatlan nyöszörgés csúszott ki ajkaim közül. Férfiassága lüktetve, forrón ágaskodott, széttépve a bennem feszülő akadályokat. A fájdalom, mindent elsöpört elmémből és szívemből, ami csak az útjában állhatott. Kételyt. Kétségbeesést. Ellenállást. _- Félelmet._

Lassú, óvatos mozdulatokkal kezdett el ringatózni, olyan finoman, mintha attól félne, hogy szétrepedek. Az erőlködéstől egyre több izzadtságcsepp ütközött ki bőrén; izmai megfeszültek, ahogy visszafogta, néha szaporábbá váló lökéseit. _- Kímélni akar._ - Türelmesen folytatta tovább az egyre gyorsuló ritmust, néha egészen mélyre jutva bennem, hogy utána töredéknyi ideig kihúzódhasson, égető űrt hagyva maga után. Arcomat nyakába temetve szorítottam össze fogaimat, igyekezve eltűrni, a szűnni nem akaró kínt. Inkább éreztem a fájdalmat, így legalább biztos lehettem benne, hogy valóban itt van, fullasztóan közel hozzám. - _Nem álmodom. Sasuke itt van. - _Néhány apró, célnélküli könnycsepp indult útjára szemeimből. Nem akartam, hogy legördüljenek, mégsem engedelmeskedtek nekem. A cseppek végül összeolvadtak a bőrén megképződött sós réteggel, melybe néha belekóstoltam. Valódi örömet éreztem, mert itt volt velem, mert erre a röpke időre bár, de ismét együtt lehettünk. Hirtelen nem számított, hogy nemsokára el kell mennie, mert valóra vált az álmom egy része. Itt volt. Velem. _- Tudtad Sasuke, hogy minden történet, végül elbeszéli önmagát? Amikor ez megtörténik, akkor zárul le. Vajon a mi történetünk, mikor fog igazán a végére érni? _- Szemeimet kinyitva, felpillantottam a barázdákkal szántott, és harapásokkal tarkított porcelánfehér vállra, onnan pedig az élvezettől eltorzult arcú Sasukéra. Szemöldökei összefutottak, mintha erőteljesen koncentrálna valamire, míg ajkai résnyire szétnyíltak, ahogy a levegőt harapta rajtuk. Egyik kezemet tétován felsimítottam az arcára, körberajzolva ajkainak lágy ívét, majd egy hangos nyögéssel tarkítva fogadtam magamba, az egyre vadabbá, és keményebbé váló lökéseket. Vállaiba markolva, újra a nyakához hajoltam, megtalálva az átokpecsét sötét köreit. Először csak óvatosan nyalintottam meg a szélét, de amint megéreztem a heves feszülést testemben és meghallottam a fülemben felhangzó, rekedt nyögést, azonnal rávetettem magam az érzékeny területre. Fogaimmal nagyon apró harapásokkal közeledtem a jel közepe felé, megnyalva az apró bemélyedéseket, melyeket magam után hagytam. Halk kiáltással váltam el a pecséttől, ahogy kezei fenekembe markolva kényszerítettek, hogy még beljebb engedhessem az önkívületi állapotban hullámzó férfit. Éles fogai belemartak nyakamba, hogy aztán vadul megszívhassák a cserzett területet. Hátamat felsértette a kemény föld, ami olykor előbukkant a smaragdos fű alól; izmos karjai csípőmet fonták körbe, elválaszthatatlanul hozzátapasztva izzó ágyékához. Az égető fájdalom, már szinte a torkomat fojtogatta, mégis éreztem azt az árnyalatnyi kéjt, amely képes volt megédesíteni együttlétünket. - _Együttlét._ - Két karjára támaszkodva lassított a tempón, homlokát újra az enyémnek nyomva. Pont oda, ahol a ninja létünket jelképező fejpántom volt. - _Két shinobi, valóban szeretheti egymást? Így?_ - Lihegve kaptam ajkai után, ő pedig meglepetten viszonozta lázas csókomat. Szemei egy pillanatra kitágultak, hogy utána forrón és szinte kifulladásig csókolva, préselhessen bele a földbe. Kissé kijjebb húzódott belőlem, újra hagyva pár pillanatnyi pihenést megkínzott testemnek. - _Valóban nincsenek győztesek?_ - Nyelve kutatóan siklott fogaim közé, vad izgalmat korbácsolva fel porcikáimban, ahogy incselkedve imitálta előző mozdulatainkat. Forró bizsergés áradt szét bennem, de a röpke élvezet, azonnal elillant, amint mélyre visszahatolt. Lökései egyre hosszabbakká váltak, elnyújtva azt az élvezetet, amelyben részesült. Megszeppenve tanulmányoztam a sápadt, mindig fegyelmezett arcot. Apró, érzelemszilánkokat véltem felfedezni, a kifejezéstelen vonásokon. - _Törődést._ - Bár csak résnyire nyitottam fel pilláimat, így is jól láttam az éhes élvezetet, a követelést a szemeiben, amikor azok felnyílva, rám pillantottak. - _Vágyat._

- Naruto - suttogta nagyon halkan, mielőtt újra belehajszolt volna egy tüzes csókcsatába. Kezei egyre hevesebben szorítottak, majd a lassuló lökéseket felváltották a lágyan ismétlődő ringatózások. Megrészegült testéből, folyékony mézként áradt szét gyönyöre, belém árasztva ragacsos élvezetét. - _Sasuke._

Reszketve az átélt eseményektől hunytam le szemeimet, ernyedten hagyva, hogy az Uchiha mellém fekhessen. Hosszú percekig nem szóltunk egymáshoz. Lustán hagytuk, hogy a gyorsan elillanó pillanatok és élmények vihara lecsillapodhasson bennünk. Lehunyt szemekkel hallgattam, a fák között elsuhanó szelet. Néha feltámadt, hogy utána gyorsan tovaszállva, magunkra hagyhasson bennünket. Váratlanul a semmiből előbukkanva, finoman cirógató, pilleszárny érintést éreztem mellkasomon. Meglepetten nyitottam fel fáradt szemeimet, hogy láthassam mi térített magamhoz révedezésemből. Kíváncsian pillantottam lefelé, keresve a betolakodót testemen. Egy apró falevél hullott rám, beleragadva izzadságtól és vértől csatakos bőrömbe. - _Milyen_ _sok levél alkot egy lombot _- pillantottam fejem fölé. -_Mindegyik ugyanolyannak tűnik, mégis amikor lehullanak, látszik a különbözőségük. Pont olyanok, amelyek Konohát és a lakóit is szimbolizálják. _- Zavartan lestem Sasuke felé, aki még mindig a felette ringatózó lombkoronát figyelte. - _Ugyanazt a fát, amit én is._ - Mind a ketten vadul kortyoltuk a levegőt, tágra nyílt szemekkel fixírozva a zöld leveleket és a közöttük feltűnő, kékes foltokat. Még elcsíptem elégedett pillantását és azt a sóhajhoz hasonló mély lélegzetet, amelyet vett. Arcán már nyoma sem volt az előző percek élvezetének, a gyengédségnek, az olyan gyorsan átélt kéjnek. Újra a jól ismert, Uchiha Sasuke nézett velem farkasszemet. Egy szakadár, távolságtartó ninja, akinek vannak barátai, akármit is tesz ezekkel az emberekkel, mert hisznek benne. _-_ _Mert remélnek._ - Akinek van otthona, bármit is hisz vagy gondol, arról az otthonról.

Hunyorogva pásztáztam az idilli környéket, újra elmerülve a természet lágyan daloló hangjaiban. Apró, békés mosolyt csalt ajkaimra a harmónia ilyen kézzelfogható megnyilvánulása. - _Bárcsak örökre így fekhetnénk, egymás mellett! _- bambultam el tompán egy pillanatra. Egy kicsit feljebb akartam húzni az egyik lábamat, de azonnal magamhoz tértem kábult álmodozásomból, amint újra belém hasított az éles fájdalom. A kábult köd, lassan emelkedett fel gondolataimról. Szégyelltem magam. Ismét. - _Innen_ _hogyan tovább?_ - gondolkoztam idegesen. Nem bántam meg semmit, mégis furcsán éreztem magam a közelében. Nem akartam ránézni az arcára, a pirosra csókolt ajkaira, az apró zúzódásokra a vállain, mellkasán. Inkább igyekeztem, minél kifejezéstelenebb arccal nézni az eget és a rajta olykor végig szárnyaló madarakat.

- Jól vagy? - hallottam a lágyan és érzéketlenül csengő kérdést, a már megszokott hangon. Nem néztünk egymásra, helyette a fákon hajladozó, magányos leveleket bámultuk. - _Magány._

- Igen - feleltem reszelős hangon, de azonnal megköszörültem a torkomat. Sasuke egy szó nélkül felemelkedett és ruháiért nyúlva, ráérősen öltözni kezdett. - _Elmegy?_ - meredtem rá ijedten. - _Persze, hogy elmegy! Micsoda hülye kérdés!_ - válaszoltam magamnak, beszívva szám szélét. Nekem háttal állt, így nem láthatta, amikor gyorsan magamra húztam a lábaim elé túrt alsómat és narancssárga nadrágomat. Figyelmen kívül hagytam a fájdalmat, amely minden egyes mozdulatomnál belém mart. Csak rá figyeltem és ruháinak halk súrlódására. - _Most rögzíti a nadrágját, azzal a kötéllel_ - füleltem lesütött szemekkel. Ólomsúlyúnak éreztem minden egyes mozdulatomat. Az altestemben vájkáló néhol éles, olykor tompa hasogatás, pedig csak tovább nehezítette feladatomat. Zavartan, pírban égő arccal pillantottam fel az ingjét felhúzó, fekete hajú férfira. Még mindig nem fordult felém, pedig már a kardját kötötte meg. - _Egy szó nélkül akar elmenni? _- szorítottam ökölbe kezemet.

- Mire a városba érek - kaptam fel fejemet rideg hangjára -, nem akarlak ott látni! - utasított hideg hangon, továbbra sem méltatva figyelemre. Megfagyott a levegő körülöttünk. - _Idióta!_

- Ne kérj lehetetlent! - vágtam vissza indulatosan. Nagyon is jól értettem, mit jelentenek a szavai. Ha Akatsuki tagként Konohába ér, ott összecsapás lesz. Az ő célja, hogy elpusztítsa a világomat, az otthonomat. Az enyém, hogy minden áron megvédjem azt. Ha pedig mind a ketten ott leszünk, akkor...

- Naruto! Van, ahol vannak győztesek - jelentette ki nyugodtan, magára öltve a piros felhőkkel tarkított, fekete köpenyt.

- Mondj újat Sasuke teme! - szóltam rá flegmán, hirtelen dühbe gurulva viselkedésétől.

- Ahol pedig léteznek győztes felek - folytatta higgadtan, összepattintva a kapcsokat -, ott harc is van - vetette hátra félvállról. Kitartóan nézett maga elé a semmibe, nem engedve, hogy lássam az arcát. - _Mert ahol harcolnak, ott szükségszerűen halál is van. Igen, ezt mind a ketten tudjuk. -_ Egy darabig kitartóan fürkésztem a hátát várva, hogy talán felém fordul. De nem tett semmit. Látszólag elutasítóan és felsőbbrendűen állt, hátat fordítva mindennek, amely egy új esélyt jelenthetett volna. Számunkra.

- Hát így állunk - suttogtam magam elé, rámeredve a zöld fűben heverő pólómra. Halkan, kissé hisztériásan felnevettem, majd darabos mozdulatokkal megvakartam tarkómat. - Hé Sasuke?! A történetek, mindig elbeszélik magukat. Nem? - suttogtam rekedten, de nem láttam mást a meglebbenő fekete hajtincseken és a fehér nyakon kívül. - Akkor érnek csak a végükre - hajoltam előre pólómért, és gyorsan magamra kaptam. Sietségemnek köszönhetően, a mellkasomon heverő medál kissé felhorzsolta bőrömet. - _Tsunade-obachan bízott bennem. Mindenki bízik bennem, aki a barátjának tart._ _Vajon te Sasuke? Hiszel bennem? _- Kezem segélykérően tapadt totememre remélve, hogy még nagyobb erőt meríthetek belőle. - Miért nem nézel rám teme? - kérdeztem lágyan, alig merve kiejteni a szavakat. Egy pillanatra láttam, hogy keze megremeg, miközben katanájára csúsztatta egyik kezét. Továbbra is a hátával néztem farkasszemet.

- Csak ne légy ott! - parancsolta újra hidegen, mozdulatai és szavai mégis meghazudtolták hangszínét. A hideg, áthidalhatatlan csend, jéggé fagyott közöttünk. Nem volt lehetőség a feloldására, a megszüntetésére.

- Tudod, hogy úgyis ott leszek - húztam fel cipzáros felsőmet. Nem tehetünk semmit a végzetünk ellen. Ami pedig elkerülhetetlen, annak jobb megtörténnie, mint értelmetlenül halogatni, arra várva hátha elkerülhető a vele járó veszteség, és fájdalom. - Nem fogok elfutni Sasuke, ne is várd ezt tőlem - jelentettem ki szilárdan, újra megtalálva hangom régi fényét. Még mindig a földet fürkésztem, nem akarva rápillantani a köpeny mögül kikandikáló, hófehér ingre. Akkor is a smaragdos füvet néztem amikor megtette az első lépést, hogy elinduljon.

- Mondd meg Danzou kutyájának, hogy nem illik két ember magánügyébe beleavatkoznia - jegyezte meg színtelen hangon. - _Hogy?_ - kémleltem körbe gyanakvóan, de nem érzékeltem senkit a közelünkben. - _Mit értett ez alatt? Hiszen, nincs itt senki. Vagy mégis?_

- Sasuke?! - kiáltottam utána és mély levegőt véve, lassan felemelkedtem. - Várni foglak, otthon - jelentettem ki szilárdan, kihangsúlyozva az otthon szót. Nem válaszolt, de egy pillanatra megtorpant, majd tovább folytatta útját. A gyönyörű, békés természet elnyelte az alakját, magába olvasztva és eltüntetve, lépteinek nyomát. Tökéletes kép volt, egy befejezéshez. Mint azok a színdarabok, amiket néha megnéztem, a konohai fesztiválokon. Ennél a résznél gördült le a függöny. Még sokáig néztem utána, hátha hallhatok valamilyen neszt, ami talán valamilyen formában rá utal. De csak a fűben kirajzolódó nyomunk maradt hátra, gyorsan múló emlékként terpeszkedve a pázsit zöldjében.

- _Találkozunk még barátom_ - húztam győzedelmes mosolyra ajkaimat. - _Ha nem tudlak hazavinni, majd megvárlak otthon. _


	5. Chapter 5: Beszélő lapok, árulkodó jelek

Soha nem éreztem egyetlen küldetésemet sem ilyen hosszúnak és vontatottnak. Még mindig alig mertem elhinni, hogy ami megtörtént az valódi események sorozata volt. Nem csupán az álmok csalfa játéka. _- Nem Naruto! Nem képzelődtél!_ - szorítottam ökölbe kezeimet, győzködve magamat a lehetetlenről. - _Pedig megtörtént_ - tagoltam magamban a szavakat, folyamatosan hajtogatva azokat. Néha a szavak olyanok, mintha mágikus dolgok lennének. Ha sokat mondasz valamit, képes vagy elhinni. Vagy beleőrülni a súlyába. - _Pedig csak puszta hangok._ - Éppen Danzouhoz készültem, hogy jelentést tegyek neki. - _Legalábbis a hokage arra utasított, hogy egyenesen hozzámenjek._ - Már az sem zavart, hogy egyáltalán nem láttam értelmét ennek a rövidke feladatnak. Minden annyira kusza lett. Töredékes és homályos. - _Pedig milyen mérges voltam - _nevettem fel keserűen._ - Mégis ennek a megbízásnak köszönhettem, hogy láthattam újra Sasukét. _- Sehol sem álltam meg még a kedvenc ramenesemnél sem. Minél hamarabb be akartam érni az új hokagéhoz, hogy végre letehessem a jelentésemet. Nem akartam beszélgetni senkivel, csak emészteni akartam a történteket társaság nélkül. - _Amúgy is,_ _kinek tudnám egyáltalán elmondani mindezt? Talán Sakura-channak? Vagy Kakashi-senseinek? Jó vicc!_ - húztam keserű grimaszra számat. Nem akartam, hogy tudjanak róla.

Életemben először nem voltam képes ugyanazzal a megszokott, felhőtlen örömmel végigsétálni Konoha utcáin. Egy pillanatra megtorpantam és körülnéztem a házak között, melyeket védelmeztünk. Finoman megérintettem a fejpántomat, ujjammal körberajzolva a levél jelét. _- Konoha._ _Mindegyik levél, még a legkisebb is számít. Nincsen nélkülözhető darab, nincsen olyan része, amelyet sutba dobhatnánk. _- Figyeltem a színes tetőket, a gyönyörű virágládákat, melyek az ablakok párkányain sorakozva illatoztak. A felállított és dúsan megpakolt zöldséges és gyümölcsös standokat. A lágy békét, az éltető nyugalmat, mely ott húzódott mindegyik utcán, minden veszekedő ember és csínytevő gyermek mögött. Az itt élők mind bíztak a vezetőikben, mert olyan személyek álltak az élükön, akik az összes emberi gyengeségük ellenére túlléptek önmagukon. - _Ilyen ember volt az apám is_ - pillantottam fel az emlékműre -, _és ilyen ember Tsunade obachan is_ - néztem szomorúan a kórházra. - _Egy nap hokage leszek. Egy vezető nem lehet bizonytalan, hozzon bármilyen döntéseket is; azokért vállalnia kell a felelősséget. Ha megfutamodom, miféle vezetője lehetnék az embereknek?_ - szorítottam ökölbe kezeimet, próbálva meggyőzni magamat igazamról. A régi tűz, amely fűtött, finoman izzó parázzsá hamvadt, készen állva az újjáéledésre. - _Sohasem adom fel!_ - Hit. Az igaznak hitt dolgok sokszor a legcsalókábbak a világon. - _Konoha Tűz országban fekszik. Az itteniek lelkéből, sohasem alhat ki a remény lángja! _- Mert mindig kiderül róluk, hogy a hit és a belőle fakadó remény révén puszta látszólagosságba futnak. _- Hit, remény, erő._ - Elleplezve előlünk a valódi célokat és indítékokat.

Felsiettem a lépcsőkön át az irodához, önkéntelenül lelassítva a folyosón. Szinte csak óvakodva mertem végiglépkedni rajta. Ez már nem az a hely volt, amit annyira ismertem. Nagy volt a csend. - _Túlzottan nagy._ - Senkivel sem találkoztam útközben, pedig többnyire állandóan nagy sürgés-forgás volt. - _Legalábbis Tsunde-obachan idején...-_ haraptam el a mondatot, nyelve egy hatalmasat. - _Nem gondolhatok erre._ - Lépteim egyre lassultak, ahogy eljutottam az iroda ajtajához. Kezem lassan a kilincsre fonódott, de váratlanul halk, tompa hangok ütötték meg fülemet. - _Valakik biztosan jelentést tesznek Danzounál_ - torpantam meg, elhúzva számat. Nem volt kedvem várni. Gondoltam berontok és így a bent tartózkodók gyorsabban végeznek a jelentésükkel.

- Azt mondta, el fogja hozni magával! - hallottam az egyik felhő ninja éles, karcos hangját. - _Mit keresnek ezek Danzounál? Miről beszélnek egyáltalán?_ - araszoltam közelebb az ajtóhoz, de a hangok még mindig elég halkan jutottak el hozzám. - Ehhez képest ott csókolózott vele, és utána hagyta elmenni! - csattant fel a nő, jéghideg hangon. Ledermedve, szinte az ajtóba olvadva várakoztam tovább. - _Csókolózott?!_ _Ezek rólam beszélnek? Rólunk?_ - meredtek egyre nagyobbra szemeim, ahogy éreztem a bennem növekvő fojtogató dühöt. - _Rájuk fogom törni, ezt a rohadt ajtót!_ - morogtam némán. - _Sasuke, ő megmondta_ - emlékeztem vissza görcsösen. _„Mondd meg Danzou kutyájának, hogy nem illik két ember magánügyébe beleavatkoznia."_ - _Igen, ezt mondta. Rájött, hogy követnek bennünket._

- Konohában talán ez a ninják becsületkódexe? - kérdezte egy öblös, lenéző férfihang. - Micsoda elpuhult egy város! _- Ezért a sértésért meg fogom ölni!_ - csikordultak meg fogaim egymáson. De tudtam, hogy nem árulhatom el magamat. Ha többet akarok tudni, akkor még nem. - _Pedig legszívesebben szétverném - _fortyogtam némán.

- Nem értem a szitkaikat - válaszolta Danzou jéghidegen. - A terv végig egy elgondolásra épült, nem pedig egy előre megtervezett, tudatosan végrehajtandó akcióra. Éppen ezért javasoltuk a jinchuuriki számára ezt a semmitmondó küldetést. Egyszerűen nem számoltunk azzal az eshetőséggel, hogy az Uchiha több érzelmet is táplálhat iránta. - Reszketve hátráltam el az ajtótól, igyekezve letuszkolni a bennem felgyűlt haragot. - _Becsapott._ - Kifelé vettem az irányt, megrémülve a bennem feltámadó indulattól. - _Becsaptak minket Sasuke!_ - vetettem hátamat a nyirkos falnak. - _Meg fogom ölni ezért _- suttogtam magam elé, folyamatosan reszkető kezeimet nézve. - _Ezek a ninják eszközként akartak felhasználni Sasuke elérésére? Hát ezért volt minden? Ez az értelmetlen feladat is? - _szorítottam ökölbe kezeimet.Apró könnyek szöktek a szemembe, de azonnal elmorzsoltak őket. _- Azt hittem a jó szerencse állt az oldalamra, így találkozhattam újra vele. Helyette azonban...Mások tervelték ki még a találkozásunkat is _- tántorodtam meg a keserű haragtól_. - Ekkora képmutatást, ilyen árulást! Rohadékok! Mit hittek?! Lehet, hogy nem értek sok mindent Sasukéval kapcsolatban, de sohasem árulnám el._ _Ezt hitték? Hogy ezt teszem?! Nem tudták kiverni belőlem, hát más utat választottak? _

_„- Tudtad, hogy itt leszek? _- emlékeztem vissza kérdésemre, melyet feltettem neki az erdőben.

_- Nem. - _Már akkor is feltűnt, amit utána kérdezett._ - Te?"_ - _Talán már akkor tudta, hogy valakik a nyomunkban vannak? Hogy csak csapdát akartak állítani neki? Mit akart tudni? Hogy én benne vagyok-e? _- gyomrom egyre jobban összeszűkült az idegességtől, a tehetetlen haragtól. _- Ezt hitte? Rólam?_ _-_ mélyetlélegezve igyekeztem kiszáradt számat benedvesíteni. -_ Miért törődöm azzal mit hitt? Miért érdekel? Most gondolkodnod kell Naruto! - _utasítottam magamat és mély lélegzetet véve, igyekeztem lenyugtatni háborgó gondolataimat._ - Tudnom kell, mi történt a háttérben. Ki kell hallgatnom őket. _- Elszántan biccentettem egyet, és bár tagjaim remegtek, az ablak felé vettem az irányt. _- Nem veszíthetem el a fejemet! Most nem, ha tudni akarom az igazságot._ - Két nagy ugrással a hokage ablaka felett teremtem, igyekezve bevetni a leghatékonyabb álcázási manőveremet. Félig tántorogva, hányingerrel küszködve, de képes voltam végrehajtani a testemnek és agyamnak kiadott parancsot. - _Ugorj! Lépj! Rejtőzz! Hallgass! Figyelj!_

- Annak a nagyszájúnak ide kellett volna csalnia az Uchihát - csapott az asztalra indulatosan az egyik férfi, amikor újra bekapcsolódtam a beszélgetésbe. Csak reménykedni tudtam, hogy nem maradtam ki sok mindenből.

- Az információk alapján tudjuk, hogy a városba fog jönni - vágott közbe Danzou hidegen.

- Vajon mikor? - ironizált egy flegmább női hang. Nem láttam, csak hallottam őket. - Talán akkor, amikor a csontjaink már itt porladnak valahol a közelben? - kérdezte hűvösen. - _Hogyan? _- akadt bennem a levegő. - _Danzou esetleg el akarja tenni őket láb alól?_

- Túl gyanakvóak - hallatszott újra a színtelen hang.

- Nem ért semmit - vágott közbe egy határozott férfihang. - A küldetés miatt elölről kell kezdenünk a keresést. Az esélyeink pedig ennek a sikertelen ötletnek köszönhetően nullára csökkentek! - förmedt rá Danzoura. Elhűlve hallgattam az eseményeket, igyekezve összerakni az aprókockákból a nagy egészet. -_ A küldetés, csak elterelés volt. Sasuke miatt. Micsoda rohadt, aljas banda! _- szorítottam össze fogaimat. - _Miért?! _- kongott bennem üresen, az egyetlen kérdés. Két kezemet az ablakkeretre tettem, hogy rajta keresztül bevetődve, megölhessem a nyomorult disznókat. - _Miért?!_ - Szinte tomboltam a haragtól, fogaim vészesen közeledtek kitörésük útja felé. Hiába sikoltott minden idegszálam, hogy hallgassak, lapuljak...Nem ment. - _Miért?! _- ordította agyam, vékonyan szitáló ködöt hintve józan eszem elé. Ölni akartam.

- Nem a jinchuuriki hibája, hogy az Uchihát nem tudta elhozni - nyikordult meg a szék, ahogy Danzou felemelkedett belőle. Azonnal megdermedtem a mozdulat közben. - Sokáig én is úgy gondoltam, hogy ez a bolond, idétlen fiú hordozóként a vesztünket fogja okozni. Azonban egy valamit be kell látnom róla - halkan hallottam csak a bot finom koppanását -, kiváló ninja és elkötelezett a faluja iránt. Nekem csak ez a fontos. Úgy gondolom, ha küldetésként adjuk ki neki Uchiha Sasuke missing-nin visszahozását, bármi áron megtette volna.

- Akkor miért nem így adta ki? - kérdezte az öblös hang erőteljesen. _- Jó kérdés_ - vontam fel szemöldökeimet. - _Miért nem? Hiszen ő nyilvánította elveszetté._

- Jelen pillanatban a falu újjáépítése a legfontosabb dolog. Nem indíthatok el egy egész kereső csapatot az üldözésére. Túlzottan meggyengülne a város, és még inkább védtelenné válna az esetleges támadásokkal szemben. Ki engedhetné meg ezt magának? - tartott egy pillanatnyi szünetet. - Másrészről, ha Narutonak sikerült volna visszacsábítania Uchiha Sasukét a faluba, mint missing-nint jogunk lett volna felelősségre vonni. Illetve önök, tisztázhatták volna a mesterüket ért atrocitást.

- Tisztázni? - csattant fel az egyik nő élesen. - Nem beszélgetni jöttünk, hanem megölni azt a mocskot! - acsarkodott kitartóan. Idegesen benntartottam a levegőt, nyelve egy nagyot. Lehunytam a szemeimet és arra gondoltam, ha Sasuke ugyanilyen helyzetben lenne, ő elhallgatna és figyelne. Ismertem az irodában tartózkodó személyeket, a felhő ninjákat. Őket is a bosszú hajtotta. Meg akarták torolni Sasukén a mesterük halálát.

- Nos, az álküldetéssel ezt akartam elérni - engedte el füle mellett Danzou a sértegetéseket, összegezve az eddig elmondottakat.

- De nem sikerült neki - szegezte le hidegen az egyik nő.

- Valóban nem - gondolkodott el egy pillanatra. Léptei halkan koppantak a padlón, ahogy botjára támaszkodva az ablak felé sétált. Szemeim felpattantak, ahogy hallgattam halk neszezését. Közvetlenül alattam állt meg.

- Elbukott - tette hozzá az öblös hang gazdája. Nagyot nyelve hajtottam le pilláimat, igyekezve mérsékelni pokoli dühömet.

- Nem bukott el. A jinchuuriki Konoha ninjája - jelentett ki szilárdan a hokage. Döbbenten hallgattam Danzout. - _Kiáll mellettem _- nyeltem egy nagyot. - Ha kell, megvédi azt bármi áron. Uchiha Sasuke jelenleg nem jelentett fenyegetést a városra. E mellett, a ténylegesen parancsba adott küldetése Teaország két családjának a kibékítése volt. Ezt megtette.

- Elbeszél a dolgok mellett Hokage-sama - mordult rá a magasabb nő.

- Úgy hiszem nem. Mint ahogyan említettem, ez csak egy kísérlet volt a hordozó részéről és a miénkről is. Az pedig, hogy mi történik két fél között nem ránk tartozik - darálta szárazon.

- Oh! - jegyezte meg epésen a kisebbik nő. - Micsoda tolerancia! - nevetett fel gúnyosan. - Netán meghatotta a két fiú ragaszkodása egymáshoz? - Arcomon enyhe pír égett a sértő célzás miatt.

- Nem hinném, hogy ebben a pillanatban a magánvéleménye fontos szerepet játszana - csengett jéghidegen a hokage hangja.

- Akkor mitévők legyünk? - kérdezte egy fokkal higgadtabban a másik nő. Emlékeztem rá. Ő volt az a hórihorgas, hűvös nő, akit nagyon könnyen fel lehetett bosszantani.

- Sajnos nem tudok más eshetőséget javasolni, mint az üldözés folytatását - recsegte a hokage. - Természetesen a jelentések megmaradnak a konohai hatóság birtokában. - _Jelentések?! _- ráncoltam össze a szemöldökeimet.

- Kellemes, ahogy kiiktat bennünket - duruzsolta a nő vitriolos hangon.

- Nem tudok más lehetőséget javasolni. Csapatokat nem küldhetek a keresésére, mert akár több csapat erejét is felülmúlná az Uchiha. Az egyetlen személy, aki visszahozhatta volna az a jinchuuriki volt. Neki sem sikerült. Megtettük, amit lehetett - zárta le a beszélgetést. _- Az egyetlen személy, aki visszahozhatta volna én voltam. Mégsem jártam sikerrel...Valóban elbuktam._ - Üres tekintettel bámultam a ragyogó eget, a lágyan játszadozó napsugarakat, az élénken zsizsegő várost. Nem tudom mióta ülhettem ott, a gondolataimba merülve folyamatosan ismételgetve magamnak kudarcomat. Az öreg hokage hangja térített magamhoz.

- Nem akarsz bejönni? - nyekeregte ellenszenvesen, és ridegen visszalépett az ablakból.

- Hai - morogtam ellenségesen, és beugorva az ablakon, megálltam vele szemben.

- Mindent hallottál? - kérdezte ridegen. Nem válaszoltam, még csak nem is bólintottam. - _Nyomorult dög! Átvert és még csevegjek is vele? _- Ujjaim lassan kunai tartóm felé csúsztak. - Mit akarsz tenni? - húzott maga elé egy tekercset, látszólag elmerülve benne. Egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát a burkolt fenyegetés miatt. Megint csak nem válaszoltam. - Nos? Hová lett a legendás Uzumaki Naruto, akinek mindenre volt egy válasza? - kérdezte epésen.

- Ch! Tudja a nevemet? - morogtam dühödten. - Átvert! Csak azért, hogy olyat tegyek amelyet önszántamból sosem tennék - vágtam hozzá nyersen, és táskámból elővéve jelentésemet, ledobtam elé az asztalra. Nem finomkodtam. Legszívesebben eltörtem volna a nyakát az aljas húzása miatt. _- Tsunade-obachan soha nem tett volna ilyet! _- A papír halk surrogással landolt a szépen megmunkált falap tetején. Hosszú éjszakáimba került, amíg képes voltam összekaparni ezt a jelentést. Alig volt erőm és kedvem megírni azt a vacak tekercset, mert a gondolataim állandóan elkalandoztak. Túlzottan el voltam foglalva azzal, hogy megpróbáljam kiűzni magamból Sasuke érintésének emlékeit. - _A lehetetlenre vállalkoztam. Nem telt el egyetlen nap sem anélkül, hogy valamiről ne jutott volna az eszembe. A hangja, a bőre színe, a koromfekete szemek. Az együtt töltött rövidke idő, mely szinte teljesen kiszorította eddigi emlékeinket újjáértelmezve kapcsolatunkat. Már nemcsak a közösen átélt küldetésekre emlékeztem, hanem arra is, milyen amikor átölel. Én pedig..._

- Jinchuuriki! Olykor a dolgok, melyek történnek és a hokageként hozott döntések fájdalmasak - eszméltem fel hangjára.

- Van nevem is - oktattam ki dühödten. - Uzumaki Narutonak hívnak. - _Legalább annyira gyűlöltem ezt..._

- Azonban az otthonunkért, meg kell hoznunk azt az áldozatot - folytatta szemrebbenés nélkül -, hogy a személyes céljainkat figyelmen kívül hagyjuk.

- Ez nem figyelmen kívül hagyás. Hanem átverés! - vágtam vissza mérgesen. - _Mint amennyire akartam..._

- Átverés? - emelte rám súlyos, fekete pillantását, és a tekercset maga elé véve, lassan kihajtotta azt. - Hm - futotta át gyorsan a sorokat, és újra rám nézett. - Precíz jelentés lett, bár néhol problémát látok a nyelvtanban - károgta elutasítóan.

- Nem mondok érte köszönetet - szorítottam ökölbe a kezeimet. - _És vágytam._

- Megtennéd azt a szívességet, hogy rendesen válaszolsz a feljebbvalódnak? - próbált rendreutasítani epésen, székében hátradőlve. Az eddig benntartott haragom most láncok nélkül tombolni kezdett.

- Megtenné azt a szívességet, hogy elmegy a jó büdös francba?! - meredtem rá, és asztalára csapva letámadtam. - Mégis mi a fenét képzel magáról?! Valami rohadt isten, hogy így játszik az emberi életekkel?! - vontam kérdőre.

- Emberi életekkel sohasem játszanék - emelkedett fel mérgesen. - Azonban, ti ninják vagytok. Az a feladatotok, hogy akár az életetek árán is megvédelmezzétek a várost és a benne élő embereket. Uchiha Sasuke nem pont ezt akarja elpusztítani? Nem a világunk létére tör? - kérdezte rekedten, és az ablak felé fordulva egy mélyet sóhajtott.

- De Sasuke nem fogja elpusztítani Konohát - erősködtem folyamatosan Danzou hátát nézve.

- Mind a ketten tudjuk Naruto, hogy nemsokára megérkezik ide azért, hogy elpusztítsa a városunkat. Te magad is meggyőződhettél róla - közölte velem csendesen. Elhallgattam. Mit mondhattam volna? - _Valóban. Hiába próbáltam rávenni, Sasuke nem akart visszajönni.._

- Bosszút akar állni a családja miatt - kapaszkodtam mentőövként az új információba.

- Sokunknak lenne oka a bosszúra, de pont azáltal válunk jó shinobivá, ha látjuk a bosszú értelmetlenségét - pillantott ki az ablakon.

- Győzz meg erről egy olyan embert, aki azért harcolt, hogy a városának jót tegyen. Majd megtudta, hogy a városa elvette tőle a családját és az egyetlen testvérét - morogtam kitartóan.

- Hm. - Nem válaszolt. Úgy látszik, ha Danzou értette is amire gondolok, nem akarta tudomásul venni azt.

- Akkor ő rossz shinobi? - kérdeztem kereken.

- Igen - koppant a hideg válasz. _- Zsákutca?_ - néztem fel rá megkeményedett pillantással. - Mint ennek a városnak a vezetője nem fogom hagyni, hogy Uchiha Sasuke puszta emberi gyengeségből megpróbálja elpusztítani azt - hallottam egy cseppnyi indulatot a hangjában. - Ehhez, túl sokat veszítettünk. Mindannyian - zárta le a témát. - Köszönöm a jelentésedet! Elmehetsz!

- Még nem fejeztem be...- vágtam közbe indulatosan.

- Nem akarom ismételni magamat, Naruto - kezdett bele hideg fenyegetéssel. - _Az. Zsákutca _- néztem hátát, majd sarkon fordulva, elindultam kifelé. Ez a sehová sem vezető beszélgetés lezárult. Már láttam, hogy egyikünk sem fog engedni. Üres tekintettel hagytam el az irodát. Nem nagyon maradt bennem semmilyen érzés. Lassan már legendás haragomhoz sem tudtam nyúlni, annyira kiégetett ez az egész ügy. Pedig mennyire reménykedtem abban, hogy a Teaországban végzett küldetés, majd mindent helyrehoz. Majd segít újra abba a mederbe terelni az életemet, amelyet Konoha elpusztításakor úgy látszik magam mögött hagytam. De nem így történt. Lassan lesétáltam a hosszú lépcsősoron, kiérve a nappali nyüzsgő tömegbe. Összezavarodtam, mégis egyben tisztázódtak az érzéseim. Mindent annyira magától értetődőnek vettem most. A lágyan ringatózó szellő magával sodorta a ropogósra sült kenyerek, és az éppen készülő ramen illatát. Besétáltam Ichirakuhoz, és leülve az egyik székre, kikértem szokásos ramen adagomat. - _Minden annyira nyilvánvaló számunkra Sasuke._

- Naruto-kun? - hallottam magam mögött a kellemes, mégis érzések nélküli hangot.

- Sai? - fordultam felé, és egy fáradt mosolyt erőltettem arcomra. - Kérsz egy tál rament? - kérdeztem kissé megélénkülve.

- Hai - bólintott mosolyogva a fiú. Mostanában Sai mosolya is egyre árulkodóbbá vált. Még mindig nem láttam rajta érzelmeket, de eltöltöttem vele annyi időt, hogy kiismerhessem. Szokásos kiskönyve, melyből kiolvashatta az emberi érzésekre vonatkozó instrukciókat, most is a zsebében lapult. - Ittadakimasu! - választotta el pálcikáit egymástól, és mosolyogva rám pillantott.

- Ittadakimasu! - válaszoltam vissza, és szürcsölve enni kezdtem.

- Hogy érzed magad? Nem fáj semmid? - kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Hogy? - néztem rá értetlenül.

- Minden rendben ment a küldetésed alatt? - kérdezte mintegy mellékesen. Egy pillanatra megdermedtem. - _Sai még soha nem kérdezett tőlem ilyet._ - Úgy téve, mintha nem vettem volna észre a kérdés jelentőségét, folytattam a lakmározást.

- Ühüm - bólintottam tele szájjal, és amint lenyeltem egy tészta adagot felé fordultam. - Miért érdekel? - kérdeztem könnyedén. Egy darabig keresgélt, majd előhúzva könyvét és feltéve szemüvegét, jelentőségteljesen rám pillantott. - Mondtam, hogy hagyd azt a hülye könyvet! - legyintettem lemondóan.

- Ha azt szeretné elérni, hogy barátai lássák, ön foglalkozik velük, mindig kérdezze meg, hogyan érzik magukat. - _Anyám! Ezt most komolyan gondolja?_ - forgattam meg szemeimet. - Ezt a szokásos: Hogy van? Hogy vagy? - kérdésekkel szoktuk megérdeklődni. Illetve kérdezze meg, hogy hogyan halad a munkájával...

- Na jó elég! - morogtam fáradtan, és letettem pálcikáimat, hogy kiihassam a levest. - Köszönöm, hogy törődsz velem - tettem hozzá, rápillantva.

- Nincs mit. Csak próbálom megérteni, amit Sakura-chan magyarázott nekem a társalgásról. Igyekszem, hogy ne legyen erőltetett - lendítette meg könyvét -, hanem spontán és szívből jövő. - _Hát ezen még van mit dolgozni_ - néztem laposan a könyvre.

- Aha - gondolkodtam hangosan. - Szóval Sakura-chan ezt mondta neked - vigyorogtam rá.

- Hai - bólintott kitartóan mosolyogva.

- Sai szeretném a segítségedet kérni - rajzolgattam körbe ujjaimmal tálam szélét, gyorsan a tárgyra térve.

- Miben? - kérdezte kedvesen.

- Valaki kémkedett utánam a mostani küldetésem alatt, és leadott rólam egy jelentést - kezdtem bele, mély lélegzetet véve. Nem mindennap kéri az ember az egyik barátját és csapattársát, hogy kémkedjen az ügyében. - Szeretném tudni, ki volt az.

- Érdekes kérés Naruto-kun - mosolygott rám bíztatóan. - De nem hinném, hogy tudok neked segíteni. Egy fontos információ kiadását várod el tőlem, ami szabályellenes. Ezt nem tehetem meg. Tudhatnád - mosolygott tovább kitartóan. Egy pillanatig szólni sem bírtam. - _Igaz. De hátha!_

- De ez most nagyon fontos lenne - erősködtem, közelebb húzódva hozzá.

- Nem tehetem, sajnálom - ingatta fejét mosolyogva. - _Legalább ne mosolyogna! Legalább ne csinálná ilyen idegesítően! _- ment fel bennem a pumpa.

- Tudnom kell - emelkedtem fel egyre dühödtebben, kirúgva magam alól a széket.

- Oi Naruto! Ne verd szét az éttermemet! - intett ingerülten a szakács, megtörölve kezét fehér kötényében.

- Gome! - vágtam vissza lángoló szemekkel, kissé elvörösödve. Nagyot szisszenve ültem vissza, és bizalmatlanul méregettem a töretlen mosollyal ülő Sait. Szívesen bemostam volna neki egyet, de nem verhetem szét csak azért, mert nem akar szabálytalankodni.

- Most mennem kell Naruto-kun - emelkedett fel a pulttól, letéve a pénzt az asztalra. - Ne felejts el sokat enni, mert még szükséged lesz az erődre - mosolygott rám kedvesen. -_ Ch! Idióta! - _morogtam magam elé, rámeredve üres tányéromra. Idegesen forgattam szemeimet, nem tudva mit kezdeni a váratlanul rám szakadt csenddel és egyedülléttel. Nevetséges, de még Sai társaságát is jobban élveztem. - _Akkor legalább nem jutott eszembe annyiszor Sasuke._

Véletlenül fedeztem fel a mellettem álló széken nyugvó fekete mappát. - _Sai, az a bolond! Itt hagyta a könyvét, vagy mi ez!_ _Soha nem hagyta még el ezt a mappát. Érdekes! _- Nagyot sóhajtva magamhoz vettem a finom anyaggal bevont füzetet és gyorsan hátrafordultam, hátha elcsíphetem még feledékeny társamat. De már csak az utcán nyüzsgő embereket láttam, néhány chuunint, akik unottan sétáltak az akadémia irányába.

- Fiam valami baj van? - recsegte Ichiraku kedvesen, én pedig az elhagyott füzetet szorongatva könnyedén megráztam a fejemet.

- Dehogy! Csak Sai - lengettem meg a füzetet -, elhagyta! - legyintettem lemondóan. A szakács rám vigyorgott, majd visszasétált a pult végébe, hogy elővéve újságját tovább olvashasson. Rápillantottam az előttem nyugvó rajzfüzetre, és először kissé tétovázva felnyitottam a fedelet. Nyomban be is csuktam. - _Francba már! Mikor lettem ennyire béna? Csak egy pillanatra belenézek, abba még senki sem halt bele! Sai meg nem tudja meg. Amúgy meg, miért ilyen figyelmetlen?_ - Nem tudtam legyőzni a kíváncsiságomat és belelapozva, lassan végignéztem az oldalakat. Először csak a szépen megrajzolt tájakat, a fákat láttam. Néhány félbehagyott portrét, amit talán akkor kezdett el készíteni, amikor volt egy kis ideje a küldetései között. De a modellek vagy elhagyták a teret, ahol Sai elkezdte rajzolni őket, vagy nem volt ideje befejezni a fekete-fehér vázlatokat. Mindig meglepett milyen sokat jelentett neki a könyve, és a mappája is. _- Igen mindig sokat rajzolt._ - Ő így tudta leginkább megragadni az őt körülvevő környezetet, talán még a megmaradt érzéseinek a maradványait is. Rajzolt. Papírra vetette a kiképzését, a legjobb barátját. Lerajzolta Sakurát is és Kakashi-senseit, amikor az Icha-Icha könyvét olvasta. Lerajzolt engem is. Éppen a rasen-shurrikent hívtam elő. Lassan lapozgattam, szinte félve nézegetve a lapokat. Néha lopva felpillantottam, hogy nem figyel-e senki, de semmilyen gyanús dolgot nem láttam, így nyugodtan vizsgálódhattam tovább. Arcom kissé kimelegedett, amikor a soron következő oldalra lapoztam. Ott volt. Minden. A fekete haj, a vakítóan fehér ing, a finom éllel megvillanó katana. Éppen azt a pillanatot örökítette meg, amikor Sasukéval találkoztam. A lapok annyira élethűen adták vissza, hogy újra beleremegett a gyomrom. Mintha ismét ott lettem volna. Döbbenten, levegő után kapva csaptam le a mappát a pultra. - _Honnan tudja?_ - Majd ideges, görcsös mozdulattal azonnal összecsuktam a füzetet, nehogy más is meglássa ami benne volt. A rajzokat. Az érzéseink, az érintéseink mind ott nyugodtak a lapon kiszolgáltatott, fekete vonalakként. - _Mennyi minden rejtőzött mögöttük. Így lerajzolva, mégis mennyire semmitmondó, apró és elenyésző mindegyik alak. Csak üres történések, két ember életéből._ - Mindegyik oldal külön életet élt, szinte követve sorsunk változását. Pirulva újra felnyitottam a fedelet, és élesen beszívva a levegőt hajtottam tovább, amikor megláttam csókunkat. Lendületes vonásokkal, finom tónusokkal kirajzolva terpeszkedett a papíron. Két fiatal olvadt össze egy érintésben. Ódzkodva pislantottam a következő oldalra, tartva attól, amit láthatok. De ahogy egyre meglepettebben lapozgattam tovább, néha kissé begyűrve a széleket nyirkos ujjaimmal, döbbenten felsóhajtottam. Üres, fehér lapok néztek vissza rám. A gerincnél még láthattam az apró papírdarabokat, amelyek az előző oldalakból maradtak. - _Kitépte őket?_ - meredtem rá, óvatosan megpöckölve a cafatokat. - _Sai soha nem hagyja el ezt a füzetet _- dermedtem meg, és lassan kifújva a levegőt, behajtottam a füzetet.

- Csak nem itt felejtettem? - csendült fel mögöttem a lágy hang. Egy pillanatig tespedt, néma csend szállt közénk.

- Meg sem kérdezed? - kérdeztem zavartan, és halkan dobolni kezdtem.

- És te? - kérdezte finoman. Megráztam fejemet. - _Minek tenném? Teljesen nyilvánvaló, mégsem haragszom rá._

- Gondolom nem rajzban adtad le - toltam elé a füzetet, darabos mozdulatokkal.

- Nem - ingatta fejét. - De néhány dolog kimaradt belőle - fűzte hozzá halkan.

- Információ visszatartás? Ez nem szabályellenes? - kérdeztem karcos hangon. Nem felelt, csak kitartóan nézett tovább, álmosolyának védelmében.

- Arigatou - köszörültem meg kissé feszengve a torkomat. Sohasem feltételeztem volna, ennyi emberi gesztust Sai részéről. - _Barátság?_ - Alig láthatóan bólintott egyet.

- Amikor ideér, mi melletted leszünk - mondta halkan, de alig fogtam fel a szavait. - Elnézést! Kérhetnénk, még két tányér rament? - szólt oda a szakácsnak. - Természetesen én állom - nevetett fel halkan. - Enned kell, hogy minél több erőd legyen. - Üres tekintettel meredtem finom ebédemre, és összeszorult a gyomrom. Minden egyes falat erősebbé tesz majd, hogy küzdhessek, hogy újabb technikákat sajátíthassak el, vagy fejleszthessek ki. - Naruto-kun! Minden bekövetkezendő esemény, a jövő zenéje. Bármennyire is szeretnéd eltervezni, hogyan haladjanak a dolgok, bármennyire is szeretnéd egy döntés, vagy egy ígéret béklyójához kötni - mosolygott rám Sai.

- _Nem akarom hallani - _meredtem az elém kitett levesre. Gyorsan belapátoltam az ételt, majd feltápászkodva, biccentettem egyet a társamnak. - Köszönöm de most mennem kell - vakartam meg tarkómat -, holnap találkozunk - bólintottam zavartan, és sarkon fordulva, kisétáltam a nyílt utcára. - _Minden egyes nappal, héttel erősebbé válok. Lehet, hogy pont a halálodat okozom ezzel? Sasuke? _- nehezült el mellkasom egyre inkább, ahogy kapkodni kezdtem a levegőt. - _Mit jelent jó shinobinak lenni? Mit jelent jó embernek lenni? Ha olyan shinobi akarok lenni, aki érdemes arra, hogy hokagévá válhasson, meg kell védenem az embereket, akik körülöttem élnek. Azonban, ha olyan emberré szeretnék válni, aki kiáll a barátai mellett, akire számíthatnak, akkor...Én nem veszíthetem el a reményt soha. A szimbólumok melyeket hordozunk, talán a legtöbbet árulják el rólunk. A tűz, mint a melengető láng, a bizalom erejével ég. Hit. A levél, mely mindig is tartozni fog egy fához...Hiszen, egyik darab sem létezhet az otthona nélkül. Hinnünk kell abban, hogy mindegyik tartozik valahová, bármennyire messzire is sodorja a kósza szél, a szenvtelen sors. _- Felpillantottam az egyre sötétedő égboltra. Az éjszaka, nemsokára átveszi a nappal helyét. Az ég egy másik oldala bukkan fel, melynek valódi fénye, a csillagok szórt ragyogásában látható. Csak akkor érintkezhet a két oldal, amikor az egyik mély álomra hajtja fejét.

- _Milyen színes akkor a horizont, arany és kékesfekete színe van_ - torpantam meg egy pillanatra, a nyüzsgő forgatagban. Akkor nincsenek határok, és különbségek. Hol kezdődik az egyik, és hol a másik? - _Arany? Kékesfekete?_ - Mind lényegüket vesztett, értelmetlen kérdésekké avanzsálódnak, hiszen elválaszthatatlanul egymás alkotói és ellentétei. - _Egyek és ellentétek?_ - indultam meg tovább, halvány mosolyra húzva ajkaimat. - _Igen, csak talán egyikük sem gondolt bele, mennyire azok_._ Készen állok Sasuke_ - néztem elábrándozva, az összeolvadó színeket. A feketét és kéket. - _Minket jelölt ki a sors, erre a harcra. Hát küzdjünk meg! Úgyis legyőzlek és bebizonyítom neked, hogy maradhatsz! Megpróbálom mindenképpen, mindenáron. De, ha nem sikerül...Akkor a halál, csak egy újabb választásunk lesz. Együtt. _

_A kettőnk sorsa, mely elválaszthatatlanul összefonódik és ér véget, összetartozik. Mint az ég két oldala. _

_A fekete és kék. _


End file.
